Altenate Universe Naruto (AUN)
by siakoyukoto
Summary: A parallel to the original Naruto universe, in this world there are three islands known to many as the fade. A newly formed alliance has garnered the creation of an experimental unified Squad.There are few that stand to gain from this joining of the three islands, and many that intend to see it fail. Watch as Squad zero fight's to keep this shaky alliance afloat. (Summaries, Ugh)
1. Chapter 1

It was morning, the fog was thick, birds chirping and the wind blowing across the sea played intro to the gentle sound of the paddle hitting the water. Closer we got to the shore I found myself feeling uneasy about setting foot on what used to be enemy territory. Just didn't seem right. Waving to the ferryman as he rowed away I looked around

"Nothing" I thought to myself.

I was beginning to get concerned this could be a trap

"Hmm."

I walk from the beach into the forest with luscious green leaves, towering trees with branches that shake hands with one another. Fog was clearing by now, I felt a breeze whip at the back of my neck the way it does when a bug or a ...!

Ducking I lunged forward rolling to look back at what was behind me, a whistling in the air is what I heard instead. More projectiles

" I knew it !" I yelled.

Running up a tree I hurled my own kunai back in the direction of the attack. Leaping from tree to tree

"You think you've got me, don't you?" I slyly thought to myself.

My enemy revealed himself directly in front I leap faster toward him, only to be blindsided from the side, torn off my path and slammed to the ground,. . . or so he thought. My clone followed shortly behind, sword drawn, as we landed stabbing my opponent in the back. Turned out he was also using a copy

"Figures, it's never that easy" I mumbled.

The clone and I split up before I could get ten feet I was in a sword fight. He was good, dropped silently, almost got me. We exchanged blows, a moment of time I always revel in, the clash of sharpened steel, the adrenaline rush. I got low and foolishly swung at his ankles with all my power,

"He'll jump and counter me with a downward strike" I thought while only looking at what was in front of me.

My adversary made the wise decision, sadly he was met by a double that split off the moment he jumped splitting him in two. All that remained of the enemy was a log chopped in half

"Right" I sighed.

" Who ever these people are. . . they're luring me into something."I thought to myself.

As I again went in a separate direction of my clone. I began to run faster I could feel myself getting enraged as I started barreling down the forest floor.

"Just listen for it" I think to myself.

The sound of clashing steel could be heard from a long way off. My clone was locked in combat, I sped towards it. When I'm in range, I do the hand seals

"FIRE STYLE, FIREBALL JUTSU!"

Which is drowned out by the screams of the burning ball of fire as it rushes through the trees. The clone and it's combatant jump out of the way of the ball of fire, the clone jumped toward the enemy and is met with the business end of his kunai. The clone stabbed, squeezes the enemy tightly as it's skin starts bubbling, it begins to smoke and glow red. Closing the distance I see flames shoot upward

"Gotcha!" I think to myself.

I grin as I hop onto a tree. My opponent lay smoking, writhing in pain, I shoot downward from the branch above for the finish . Big move, leaves me open, just what I want it to look like. The comrade of the smoky ninja, administers a vicious sidekick that I evade. I retreat a few feet gaining some standoff

"It's a woman, with a katana!?" I notice, as I stand ready to attack.

The kunoichi keeps a crouched stance, one hand keeping her katana close to her hip and the other lingers over the hilt.

"I've never seen this stance before, I don't want to be hasty, but. . ."

Thinking, I tighten the grip on my blade. I feint as though I were going to rush her, she takes the bait takes a step forward begins to unsheathe her sword. . . . next thing I remember is a flash and hitting the nearest tree ten feet from my last position. I try to quickly recover, only to see another flash. No good, I fly back again.

"WHAT IS THIS! It can't be her just. . . !"

I'm in awe on my hands and knees. I see another flash

"I see it, . . . I . . It is her drawing the sword, but how!?"

Mid thought i manage to roll away from this one.

"I've got you pegged now."

I look around and my weapon's no where near me. I quickly start moving, she follows, we pass tree after tree til I'm no longer running adjacent to her. She fell for it, I retrieve my sword, or at least, I thought she did. A chill rolls down my spine I can feel her. . . she strikes at the ground disfiguring the surface with a flawless slice.

Only one problem with that kind of move it's to dynamic she won't have time for the next strike if I can catch her in mid-air at the end swing. Spinning like a top, blade in hand, I'm met with "STEEL! There's no way in hell" upon closer inspection I see she is unsheathing and blocking me.

"Who the hell is she!?" I think to myself bewildered.

The kunoichi continues to unsheathe her katana, unluckily I'm spinning in the direction that she's drawing her weapon. This is gonna be bad, REAL BAD.

"Now or never!" I think to myself.

Multiple kunai and shuriken come flying from me as she spins me out, she deflects them all, with incredible swordsmanship We continue to drop she begins her final slash I can already feel the blade cutting into me without it touching. . . "

Too bad" I grin devilishly.

She gives me a baffled look which quickly changes to surprise after she see's the reddish orange glow beneath her. My last clone, was too close, no escape, the kunoichi rides the fireball to the tops of the tree's turning their green leaves a dark brown.

Sheathing my sword, I finally hear her hit the ground. I look behind me and to my surprise she's standing, barely.

"You just don't know when to quit do you?" I say as I look over my shoulder.

Her breathing is heavy, her stance is weak, defeat is absent in her eyes. This annoys me, I draw my weapon.

"Stop looking at me like that." I say as I walk quickly towards her.

A man lands between the two of us.

"That's enough." He says as he turns to aid the girl.


	2. Chapter 2

I took another step forward.

"What did I just say. . Genki?"

The man said looking out the corner of his eye at me. Stunned, I ready myself.

"Who are you?" I say to him.

The man begins to heal the kunoichi, with medical ninpo, the girl relaxes.

"I'm your squad leader, and this is one of your teammates" he replies.

"Was this a test?" I said to him as I put away my sword once again.

"Something like that, I personally didn't plan it, but it served it's purpose" He replied.

"What purpose?" I asked as I relaxed a little more.

'The opportunity to learn about one another."

Finishing, he stood up and walked toward a tree.

"Today you met your first swords woman Corrine here learned not to overestimate her abilities and underestimate her opponent's" he retorted.

The man stopped pacing and looked at Corrine, she faced away, towards her companion, guilt washed across her face.

"If you're are squad leader why would you let this happen, who are you for that matter?" I asked riled by his unconcerned attitude.

I gestured toward the male that lie burned from my double I could only assume he, was my other team member. This entire thing seemed like one big mess, with a bad leader in the thick of it all.

"I know what your thinking and your wrong. Hozukimaru over there" the man points to the crispy ninja. "He's not a part of are team he's just a victim of his heart. No your other team member has been stalking you two this entire time." He replied casually.

His words made me nervous, how is it possible that this person went unnoticed for this long. Then I remembered feeling an uneasiness when I entered the forest.

"That's what it was" I think to myself as I try to find the person without being obvious.

I continue talking to remain composed.

"You never told me your name" I said as I lean against the nearest tree arms crossed.

"Jikokuwa, Hien." He replies, as he looks toward the sky seeing the shadow of a bird overhead.

It was a clear sky the sun shined beautifully into the forest and reflected pleasantly off the leaves. My heart sank.

"Jikokuwa! They don't exist right. . . RIGHT?" I thought urgently to myself.

"Your joking right Jikokuwa. . that's a myth they don't exist?" I felt like I was pleading with him.

He merely looks at me, I get a good look at his eyes. . . I fall to the ground. Fear makes it hard to breathe, I'm not sure why maybe, because I'm looking at a ninja that is from a clan that is rumored to use time jutsu.

"Did you seriously believe we didn't exist" Hien asks.

I can do nothing but nod my head, I don't know what to do I've always been told when i was younger to kill a Jikokuwa if I were to meet one. Our clan's are sworn enemies but, having never seen one, nor anyone else I know, I thought it to be a fairytale. Here I am though, now what?

I regain my composure, and stand to my feet, I'm nervous

"Should I strike? No, he may know it's coming, if that's the case then he already knows what I'm gonna do next and will counter before i do it. I could already be dead or trapped in some sort eternal loop. . ."

I drive myself half crazy thinking of the possibilities. As I stand holding my head in disarray, I feel arms wrap around me and a voice.

"Calm down." it says soothingly.

My fright at once boils over into rage, I break free, turn and slash with my sword at whatever touched me.

"If I'm gonna die, so are you!" I yell breathing heavy.

"What are you doing?" I hear Hien say behind me.

"No way. . he's already behind me?" I think to myself.

"You alright Suri?" Hien asks as he moves in front of me.

"You gotta be more careful, about that kinda thing. Look at you, you got yourself cut up and now your all exposed." Hien says as he exams the girls chest.

"I'm confused, I injured her pretty good I'm sure. . but, from where I'm standing she looks fine, her boobs are hanging out too." I think to myself with a grin.

"I can assure you Sensei I don't need any medical care I'm fine I heal fast" Suri reasoned with Hien who continued to examine her exposed breasts.

"I don't know these. . I mean this scar could get . . uh . . infected, yea, definitely i better check them for volume make sure they haven't lost. . uh. . any mass. You know medical stuff, you understand? Hien said with a concerned face as he looked Suri's chest up and down.  
This girl is actually considering it. . .

"Fine, if it. . ." Suri was interrupted.

"IDIOT!" Corrine roars as she rams past me.

Knocked to the ground, I see Hien getting his face stomped in, while Corrine scolds Suri for being "stupid enough to let us look at her tomatoes" as she put it. First time I heard that one, Suri finally decides to cover her self as Corrine fixes her top. Who carries throwing knives, shuriken, a katana and a sewing kit. Hien fixes himself wiping away the bloody nose, I lean against a tree in disbelief.

"I think I just wanna go home now" I said aloud.

"Ah, relax Genki we can't be serious all the time,"

Corrine chimes in "or as perverted as you."

Hien laughs as he slaps me on the back repeatedly, I don't really like being touched. Smacking his hand away.

"How do you know me?" I said as I gave him a serious look.

Hien glances at all of us then walks toward a tree, his back to us

"I may have looked into your past." He replies.

This raises an eyebrow, and just as I'm about to ask how.

"What, What do you mean?" Suri interrupts.

"He jumped back in time to stalk you. . " Corrine teased before being cut off.

"I was observing the three of you, so I could learn each of you." Hien said turning to look at us.

"And, what did you learn?" I asked agitatedly.

"Enough, mentioning anymore would be pointless."Hien said unconcernedly.

"That seems unfair, we don't know anything about you Sensei?" Suri says with a concerned look.

I find myself getting tired of Hien, and Suri. Hien's dangerous, but he acts innocent, and Suri acts so caring, but I know better. I don't buy it at all.

"Is that all you can do, go backwards in time?" I ask Hien.

"Concerned?" Hien says as he leans in my direction. I narrow my eyes at him.

Corrine checks her work holding it up to the sunlight, a look of gratification on her face as she hands the top back to Suri. Corrine looks at me

"He's obviously afraid of you Sensei, for good reason though." Corrine said with a smirk.

"Is this how loser's get revenge, how pathetic." I said as I look away and laugh to myself.

"What'd you say, I'll take you on at anytime you bastard! Do you hear me, look at me!" Corrine yells and hops up and tries to run at me while Suri holds her back.

Corrine looks back at Suri only to see she hasn't put her top on.

"PUT THE DAMN THING ON, STUPID!" Corrine yells as Suri eyes begin to water.

She finally put's the top on, I continue to laugh to myself, Hien chuckles while his back is turned.


	3. Chapter 3

. . . Meanwhile on the opposite end of the island.

"Brother, I've had the vision again, it reassures me we are on the right path." Says a man with light brown hair.

He sits with his legs crossed behind a veil within a tent. The shelter is dimly lit, a breeze flutters the opening, lightly rubbing against the face of the man who sits near the entrance.

"Very well Nakamaru, what is it you need your big brother to to do to bring your dream into reality?" The man replies with his chin resting on his interlocked fingers.

An ominous grimace creeps across Nakamaru's face

"Utopia will only come through the hard work of our allies and ourselves. With that being said Benimaru there are those that don't agree with are purpose and others that simply need to be shown the light. Will you bear the the torch my brother?" Nakamaru said as he moves from behind his veil to his brother's side.

Benimaru lifts his eyes reflecting the light that sneaks into the tent.

"Yes baby brother, I as well as everyone else who believe in Utopia will slay any who would stand in our way. I will shoulder a brilliant fire to blind all those who would stare into it." Benimaru said as he stood fist clenched.

"Gather the men then, there is work to be done." _(who is saying this exactly?)_

. . . In the city of Banjugakure.

"Here we are, the best spot in town." Hien says as he points to a ramen stand.

"You've gotta be kidding me?" I said in disapproval.

Hien and Corrine walk toward a seat, oddly enough Suri seems to agree with me as she stands near in the street.

"I'm with Genki on this Sensei, I have to have some meat in my food." Suri says with her arms crossed.

Hien having already started eating

"lookf . . okf . . I'm on a. . . dudgets. ." He says with a mouth full of food.

Finally swallowing his food.

"I'm trying to be nice here ok, you guy's are pushing it. I mean look there's plenty of meat in here. . . you agree don't you Corrine." He says as he gesture's to the bowl while looking at her.

She takes a deep breath

"You've been a cheapskate since I've known you, there are other foods much better than ramen and at a reasonable price Sensei." Corrine pleads with Hien.

He looks out the corner of his eye at her as he continues to eat his noodles

"BLASPHEMY. . ." He swallows the last bit.

"Fine, where would you three like to go?" He said with an annoyed look on his face.

All at once the three of us say "STEAKHOUSE."

We said as we look at one another and grin. Upset Hien pays and begins to walk in the direction of the restaurant in silence.

"Is this really the first time you've gone here?" I ask Corrine as I follow Hien.

"With him it is, he really hates spending money" she says with a smile.

"I'm looking forward to biting into a juicy grilled steak I can almost taste it, can't you?" Suri asks me.

I look at her and think " I am pretty hungry from earlier"

I look back forward, there it is the steakhouse.

"I could eat." I answer to Suri. Seated now

"So Banju is a city with a ninja village in it how does that work?" I ask Hien.

With his arms crossed " Just like any village would work, Banju just has an ever growing populous due to it's size, port and all around good weather. It makes people want to live here, thus, there is always something to do another mission to be had." Hien replied.

"I see, It's still strange." I said as grilled a few slice of meat.

"Well you know that Banju, the city that is, encompasses the entire island and that the city is split into sectors due to this." Suri said as she ate.

"The more populated the sector the more upscale it is, the less populated the area the poorer, although the exceptions are the agricultural sector, power plant and other stand alone areas like it." She continued.

Stunned the three of us stared at her as she ate.

"Uhm, you've been here before Suri?" Corrine asked smoke coming from her steak.

"A few times, I usually just remember stuff like that though. . . "

Suri looks at the grill

"Your steaks are burning." she says as she lays another on the grill.

We try to quickly save them from being burnt. I crunch on charred meat.

"Suri, why did you hug me while we were in the forest" I say as I look at her.

She shrugs her shoulders " You just looked like you needed someone to comfort you." She says nonchalantly as she continues to stuff her face.

"You thought the best time to do this was in the middle of a fight, really." I said concerned.

"I heal fast so I wasn't to worried. . " Suri said before being interrupted.

Corrine slaps her hands down on the table as she stands.

"What's wrong, you ok?" Hien said as looks at Corrine.

With a look of devastation she quickly moves past Hien and starts speeding toward the door.

"Whats your problem" Hien yells at Corrine turning his head.

All that was heard as she sprinted out he door was "HOZUKIMARU!". . . . .


	4. Chapter 4

A moment of silence goes by before it registers as to whom she's referring to.

"Oh! It's that guy I burned. . ." I said as I rub my chin.

Suri stops eating momentarily . . . then continues to gorge herself,

Hien shrugs his shoulders "Not my problem. . " he says,

"YOUR A HORRIBLE SQUAD LEADER!" I said in outrage as I point to him.

"And you've got a short temper." Hien replied as he crossed his arms with a grin.

"You do." Suri agreed giggling at Hien's words.

"What? What does that have to do with anything?" I said flustered.

"This is how people get killed" I thought as my eye twitched.

. . . Corrine Searching the streets of midtown Banju.

"Hozukimaru . . . Hozukisan . . DAMMIT!

You dummy why didn't you say something before we walked off. Corrine said out loud to herself. Sighing, Corrine runs down one block, checks an alley, runs down another, and searches the rooftops. She starts to lose hope as deep pockets of guilt start to open up. She sits on the roof of the tallest building in sector two, as she looks out the sun is a blazing orange red. Off in the distance a lone bird could be seen flying high above the path that separates the forest from midtown. Her wounds sting as she remembers the mornings bout. Corrine clenches her fist at the thought of having lost to Genki.

"I was sure I could beat him, Kajina or not. I trained so hard . . what went wrong?" Corrine sits on the rooftop sulking over her defeat as she remembers the events prior to Genki's arrival.

"Corrine." said a young woman who looked only a few years older than Corrine herself.

"Yes Heikokage- sama" said Corrine as she knelt before the leader of her great ninja village not making eye contact.

The Heikokage smiled sweetly "You have been chosen amongst your peers to be are representative in a new allied force that is to be formed inconjuction with Teisei and Chigakure."

The Heikokage began to move about the large room that was her work area. A desk sat in front of the young Heikokage a closed curtain behind her, neatly stacked books lay close to the desk and scrolls not far from that.

The Heikokage walked toward the curtain, peeking out to look upon her home in the pale moonlight.

"If I may ask Mam what sort of force is being put together and why me, above anyone else?" Corrine said as she continues to kneel.

The Heikokage turns to her subordinate "You may rise Corrine, . . you are best suited to represent us in this endeavor. You embody qualities that make Banjugakure ninja what they are, Tenacious and vicious as well as compassionate and fair, all at once." The Heikokage said as she acted out her words.

Corrine blushes as she sees the Heikokage's passion "Your words are very kind mam, but i don't think I'm any of that." Corrine said as she held her hands behind her back averting her gaze from the young woman in the white and blue kimono in front of her.

"Good, that is exactly why I chose you. Now you will be meeting your squad leader Jikokuwa Hien, tomorrow in the sector two woods, as well as your other teammates from our neighboring islands. Understood?" The Heikokage said as she collected some papers on her desk into a pile and put them into a folder.

She extends her arm holding the paperwork " I understand my lady" Corrine said as she stepped forward to receive the folder she knelt one last time and vanished in smoke out of the room.

The Heikokage flicks off the light switch in her office and opens the curtain fully revealing a beautifully moonlit village. With her arms crossed behind her back she observed her village, taking a deep breathe as though inhaling the serenity.

"Corrine . . you are a good Chunin perform well, and believe in yourself. Heikokage thinks to herself as she continues to watch the hidden Banju village.

Corrine is shocked as she looks over the profiles of her squad mates.

"A Kajina and a Chisuda, this is a chance of a lifetime . . . a chance to test my abilities against the supposed indestructible Kajina clan, and a blood jutsu user."

She almost splits the profiles in her hand from excitement. She calms down and goes into deep thought . . . time passes.

"I have to make it a real confrontation, they have to feel like their life is on the line otherwise they won't fight me like I want them to, . . . hmm I'm gonna need someone else to help me . . ." Corrine thinks as she sits on her bed in her underwear.

She rolls from one side to other thinking of who would be willing to help her in this personal mission.

"Hozukimaru! He'll do it . . . really he'd do anything I tell him to, Maybe I shouldn't abuse his feelings, like that." She pauses in silence for a moment

"He'll understand, I'm sure." She said as she tried to convince herself. . . .


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning. A young man comes running gleefully through the forest until.

"Yes, today's the day I'll finally be able to get Sagawa-san to accept my feelings I guarantee it!" He thinks to himself as he jumps from branch to branch.

Corrine stands in a clearing "Maybe I should've gotten someone else Hozukimaru isn't the best ninja I know he's isn't even the best ninja's little cousin . . . but, he's the only one I know would agree to this and not tell anyone." Corrine thought to herself as she crosses her arms nodding reassuringly.

"I really hope he doesn't bring me anything . . " Just as she finishes her thought Hozukimaru lands with a loud thump.

"Owowowow, oooh sorry about that, I slipped on the moss on that last branch." He said with a big smile as he got up and dusted himself off.

An awkward moment of silence pasted as Corrine looked away from Hozukimaru's smiling beet red face. Abruptly, he reaches into his backpack and hands Corrine a sewing kit and crushed flowers.

"This is for you, I remembered that you liked sewing so I got you that, and these flowers as well . . they've seen better days i guess." He said as he rubbed the back of his head still holding the gifts.

Corrine rolled her eyes "Thank you Hozukimaru for bringing me broken wilted flowers and a sewing kit before we go into battle, these should definitely come in handy." She said sarcastically as she snatched the stems and stuffed the small sewing kit in her leg holster.

Rubbing the back of his head nervously "It's no big deal, Corrine-kun" Hozukimaru said shyly.

With a serious face Corrine looks at Hozukimaru "I don't think were close enough for you to be gettin all chummy with me, remember what your here for, to back me up in case I need it. Got it?" Corrine said coldly.

Hozukimaru's head dropped "Oh . . well yeah I remember . . . I mean of course, you know I've got you covered no worries. Just if you want, maybe, you could call me Hozuki-kun?" He said as he raised his head in hope.

His words went unheard as the wind picked up. Corrine was watching the trees and never heard the poor boy, he watched her short orange hair blow in the wind, her eyes glow in the light of the morning sun and her smooth skin which reminded him of freshly cut sunflowers and smelled twice as nice. He had watched her for years in there genin days of training and today was the day he would prove himself man enough to care for her.

"Someone's coming."Corrine said as she leapt into the trees.

Hozukimaru snapped out of his daydream and readied himself amongst the forest backdrop. All that remained were the frail sunflowers on the grassy floor of the clearing.

Hien appears behind Corrine "I can see you must be tired from searching." He said as he looks at Corrine.

She stands up looking downward "I don't know where he is ok, but I still haven't checked the forest. . I . just want him be ok." Corrine said as she rubbed her eyes.

Hien sighs as he turns toward the horizon with arms crossed

"Hozukimaru is at the hospital, I took him there after you left him." He said as he looked out toward the setting sun.

"You should really treat Hozukimaru better than you have, even if you don't share his feelings. Show a little appreciation for his efforts." Hien said as he continued to watch the sun.

His gray eyes glow with a dim orange of the sun, the hour and minute hands within his iris' tick away. Corrine took flight toward the next building as she made her way to midtown hospital. Hien smirked as he began to fade from sight. At the hospital Corrine walks to the front desk, there was sparsely any way around.

"I guess everyone's going home, it is late . . ." Corrine thought as she stopped short of the desk.

Then considering turning around she hears a voice

" Can I help you miss?" said the receptionist.

"Uhm, well I was wondering if visiting hours are over or not?" Corrine hesitantly replied.

The receptionist looked at Corrine for a moment "Did Hien send you here?" she asked.

"Yes, yes he did." Corrine said nervously.

"Ok , I told him I'd do him this favor, just so were clear visiting hours end at five pm." Said the receptionist as she began giving Corrine directions.

The door to Hozukimaru's room opened slowly as Corrine walked in, she stood next to his bed as he slept. His face, as well as other parts of body were scarred from the flames of Genki's jutsu, Corrine's eyes began to water. She covered her mouth in awe

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen." She thought to herself.

Hozukimaru's eyes slowly opened as he felt the warmth of Corrine's hand on his. He watched tears drop from the face of the girl liked

"It's okay." He smiled lightly as he grasped Corrine's hand.

Then as she heard his voice Corrine could no longer hold back her tears as she also gripped Hozukimaru's hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Outside the steakhouse Suri caressed a full belly, while Hien mourned his empty wallet.

Putting the wallet his pocket he goes on to say " I can't believe you ate that much. I mean, haven't you heard restraint?"

Suri shakes her head, turning to look at Hien she replies "That's not something I was taught. Besides, Sensei you were paying I figured I should eat as much as I wanted."

Hien shook his head in disbelief, he noticed my silence and asked "Is anything wrong Genki?"

My back was turned to them as I took in the layout sector two. I looked over my shoulder saying ". . . No just looking around."

Suri stretched as she said "You've been doing that since we left the forest, in any case I've been meaning to ask you about that sword."

I turned to face her and said reluctantly "what did you want to ask?"

Suri pointed to the sword it's has a very distinct look to it I'm sure I've seen it before I just can't remember where. Have you always had it?"

The blade was unique in design as it had three edges and no point, and was an arm and a half lengths long, with a broad frame similar to foreign broad swords and had no guard. It had odd symbols on it that read "The World", one crisp piece of metal made by fusing to styles of blacksmithing and imbuing the metal with chakra.

"Yeah, I've always been the owner, why are you asking about it" I said annoyed.

Suri fell quiet as she bit her lip, thinking of where she'd seen the sword. Breaking the silence Hien clears his throat, he walks ahead of us and says

"lets not focus on things such as that, I still need to show you two where you'll be staying and explain the details of our first mission as well as bring you before the Heikokage. "

Suri's eyes widened at the thought of being in front of the Heikokage.

We began to walk behind Hien as Suri says" I've heard so many great things about her, one that she's like really young and two that she's extremely beautiful."

Hien continued walking as he said "I didn't think those of Chiga would concern themselves with the goinga on of other islands, but you seem to be pretty well informed."

Suri was embarrassed by his words as she replied " No, it's not like I'm not the only one we all know about the other islands and some of the things that happen on them."

Hien slowed his paced to where he was walking beside us saying " What I'm trying to say is I know how the people of your clan have been persecuted based on how they practice their way of the ninja. I would think they would shut themselves off from anyone else."

The Chisuda clan would never have survived if they'd adopted that attitude. On the contrary they made themselves more open to conflict, as a means of spreading word of their prowess. I should know I've killed quite a few in reaction to there boasting over those they've defeated from my village.

I shook my head as I looked away from the conversation "You would think a Jonin would have knowledge of this kind of stuff already. It seems as though all Hien is, is his ability."

Hien halts and turns as he faces a three story building it read "My house is your house" I could only assume this to be where we were going stay.

Suri read the sign saying "I wonder who owns this place that banner really makes it sound 3welcoming."

As, we walked in and Hien said " It should be it's owned by a nice elderly couple they've been running this place for years, since I was a kid, although, I've never personally stayed here. I hear it's a good place."

An old women came out of a door that was behind the counter, we already had rooms reserved for us.

"This is a pretty big room." I said as I walked across from the door to the window.

"So are we sharing rooms Sensei or do we get our own room?" Suri asked as she rummaged through the closet pulling out a futon.

Surveying the room Hien says "Sorry no first class service we've only got two rooms between the four of us, so, yeah were sharing. Two to a room and since both of you are already in this room."

I felt myself getting hot, my heart began to race, as I remembered the sight of her exposed chest. I felt a nose bleed coming on,

" Is that alright with you" Hien asked me.

I wiped my nose, continuing to face the window saying, "Yea, I think I can . . uh manage, the arrangement no . . . uh . . big deal."

Hien began to move closer to me as he said "Are you ok, not having any dirty thoughts about tonight."

I quickly turn and point blushing nervously, only to see Hien walking out of the room.

"It'll be ok Genki-san I'll just sleep over here and you can be on the other side." Suri said with a smile as she pointed to two mats that were right next to each other.

I fetched a futon from the closet and moved it on the other side of the table that sat in middle of the room thinking to myself "safe."

I took a deep breath and sighed in relief. I turned around after laying down my bed for the night only to see Suri undressing.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Down the hall Hien smirked as he heard me yelp in surprise. Corrine arrived on the roof of the hotel in a puff of smoke, she entered into the closest room through the window.

Hien looks at her and says "I wasn't sure if you'd be able to figure out what room you were in."

Corrine sits and crosses her legs saying "You forget I'm the one that made the reservations."

Hien was laying on his futon as he rolled to his side to rub his back and said "Oh, that is right, well good job my pupil. How is Hozukimaru?"

Corrine looks away from her old teacher and says, "I think he would have been better off if I hadn't dragged him along."

Hien looked upon Corrine lovingly "Well, you gotta remember every man is responsible for his own destiny, Hozukimaru chose to help you he could've said no. Besides, I'm sure even now in his current condition he's not upset with how things turned out. Hozukimaru is a good person."

Corrine shook her head in agreement a cheerful smile on her face. "Well we'd better get some rest we've got a lot to do tomorrow, asses to kick, Kage's to see and so, and so on."

Hien faded out, as he curled into his futon. Corrine walked over to the light switch flicking it off. Night had finally fallen on Banjugakure and a new day awaited on the next at the next sunrise.


	7. Chapter 7

. . . Meanwhile on the other side of the island.

Hell's fury burned in the eye's of Benimaru "Did you believe we were unaware of your presence, how foolish do you think we are now look at trapped like rats. I personally would like to inform you that YOU will die here."

Benimaru laughed spitefully, he had caught a team of ninja in one of the many traps that were planted around the camp. Kyo looked from arm to arm at the stone that now lended aid in his capture, what remained of team consisted of Mai, Yagi and himself. All of whom were caught in the same predicament. As Kyo could recall it: They had spent the entire morning monitoring the movements of the known terrorist group codenamed "The Horde". During the course of the day everything was normal no sign of anyone being aware of there movements.

"Benimaru had us pegged from the beginning, I don't see how though? We were out of range of eye ability, I'm sure of it. They must have had the Iwa ninja within there group set these traps. I didn't think there word had spread as far as the mainland, I need to get this information back to the Heikokage." Kyo's forehead began to sweat as he tried thinking of an escape route.

Benimaru was brought a weapon by one of the others that was with him, he unsheathe it the glint of the night's moon shown brightly off the edge of the blade and he said "Beautiful isn't it being killed under the night sky under the moon no less." Benimaru gestured toward the moon as he lifted his blade skyward.

Huffing and puffing tired from struggling to release themselves from the creeping rock technique. Kyo looks toward his students and says "stop struggling it'll only make into the stone cover you more, relax."

Mai stares at Kyo with dread in her eyes and says " should I just sit here and let myself die without trying, no there's no way, not like this, not like this!" Terrified she begins to cry as the stone moves around her neck her body completely in cased.

"Kyo sensei, I have idea" whispers Yagi.

The stone had completely consumed his lower half but his hands remained free.

"Don't do anything foolish Yagi! Kyo whispered in reply.

Yagi without hearing out his teacher, quickly makes hands seals, "EARTH STYLE, EARTH GRAVE JUTSU!." Benimaru stands still watching the boy an odd glare in his eyes as they reflected the moonlight. Those eyes, Yagi's technique reflected off of them with great clarity, as the earth beneath Benimaru began to to open in a funnel, and quickly close just as it had started.

Yagi was startled as he looked eyes wide with disbelief and said "Kyo sensei, what . . . what just happened to my technique. ."

The ground beneath Yagi began to open up in a funnel as it slowly drug him in the pit widened til it stopped just before it reached Mai. She could see as the boy was twirled around, and around by the hole. Then it stopped Yagi had sat shoulder deep in a cavity of dirt.

Yagi looked around as though he had seen a ghost saying "This is my move that I made how is this, happening!?"

Kyo sat speechless as his vision was split between looking at his student and Benimaru.

Kyo began to say "Don't do this. . ."

Benimaru smiled menacingly as the small group he was with began to giggle in expectation one of them even says " I love it when he does this shit man, the look in there eyes is almost too much." Another replies laughing "No, It's priceless, is what it is."

Benimaru having watched the technique the entire time "SAKASHIMA!" Within the sand small humps could be seen forming, until a single spike thrust forward, then another and another and many more as they shot in and out of the depths of the pit blood drenched. A stomach curling scream was heard, Yagi's body was minced and grinded into smaller section after section. His head remained intact as it skipped from spike to pike, where it sat for a moment of silence as all in the current area saw. Mai, cold from the sight, stared, her mouth gaping in awe as she watched someone she cared for die so violently. A short distance away, out of hearing range a girl could be seen crying and throwing up from what had just unfolded as she wiped her mouth. Eyes filled with pain and sadness a flame roared in her chest so hot she to grasp at her chest.

"I'll kill all of you!" She vowed as she cut across her chest.

Gripping the kunai so hard her hands began to bleed she leapt into the treetops. Kyo unable to walk rubbed his forehead into the ground this scratched the metal of his headband and the symbol of his village.

Benimaru and his flunkies began to laugh loudly at the sight of the head that sat atop the spike, and he says "That boy should have stayed at the academy, if he's a product of the future it's looking pretty bleak for Banju."

The jutsu begins to crumble, the earth returns to its original state as the pieces of Yagi's body reappear on the surface.

Lifting his head in response to Benimaru's words "That boy was top of his class in all areas, he ten times the man you are, but, that's irrelevant to what's about to happen to you now."

Holding his stomach in pain, Benimaru wipes his eyes "And, what exactly is going to happen am I gonna be surprised, by another lamb to the slaughter!"

Kyo smirks the horde stop laughing, they become weary, all goes silent. Movement is heard in the trees the men look around, reluctantly Benimaru takes his eyes off his prisoners. Studying the area, animals can be heard, nothing troubling. Benimaru looks back toward his captives, unsurprised they've fled, along with the head of the Yagi. Kyo runs as fast he can away from the horde members, he carries Mai's motionless body on his shoulder and Yagi's head under his other arm. The horde can be heard chasing behind him.

He closes in on Yuri bursting through the woods " Sensei!" Yuri and Kyo stop on the same branch he cants his side with the head away from her handing Mai to her.

"We don't have much time until they catch up, now listen as quickly as you can I want you to take Mai back to the village and wait for me no questions asked, understand!?" Breathing heavily as he constantly looks behind himself and at Yuri.

"But, what about Yagi and what they did to him" She begins to sob as she clenched the kunai in her hand.

Kyo looks Yuri in the eyes and yells with a look that struck a new fear in her heart "GO, GOD DAMMIT!"

In the next moment Yuri had split off from Kyo who was now taking fire as chunks of earth, kunai, shurikens were wizzing toward him at break neck speeds. Yuri bounded from branch to branch and tree to tree as fast she could, her legs were beginning to get tired but she thought if she stopped she may end up like Yagi. That image kept her leaps strong, fast, and far, until she safely reached the village where Kyo was nowhere to be seen. Even hours later after after a search party was sent to retrieve him. Yuri felt helpless, all she could do was sit in the hospital and mourn her master and her friend.

(In this particular area I tried to get across the eye ability of the Mirigan (made up by me). I guess it is a little confusing, so if your interesting in an explanation I will deliver, )


	8. Chapter 8

. . . Back at the hotel, early morning.

I stood atop the railing on the outside of our room, Suzaku, a red hawk and my best friend sat perched on my forearm. It made me smile to look upon his majestic carmine feathers and his eyes that looked far beyond the day and into tomorrow. He and I shared sight, we were bound together til the day one of us died and the other was released from the jutsu. Until that day, whatever he saw, I saw. Red hawks could see heat and manipulate their fire based chakra, this made him a devastating weapon. For the most part Suzaku plays scout, hidden from the sight of friend or foe high in the sky.

Movement comes from within the room, Suzaku flies off, I step back into the room to see Suri looking at me and she asks "What were you doing out there, and why are you up so early?"

I look at her as she speaks, quickly look away, I can see her breast, apparently Suri also sleeps in the nude.

"No reason I just thought I'd watch the sunrise." I said as I slide open the door to our room.

She sits up with the blanket covering her chest, smiling "That's really sensitive of you Genki, I had no idea you enjoyed things like that, maybe next time we can watch it together?"

I slide the door closed as she speaks, how annoying. I stand outside my room barefoot and irritated, looking down the hall I find myself wondering whether Corrine came to the hotel last night. Shrugging it off I see Hien walking up the stairs. He looks at me, there's an awkward silence between the two of us as I watch him walk around me.

"Make sure you eat something, we have a lot of things to do today, foods downstairs. "He said as he glanced behind himself.

"Still don't trust that guy" I think to myself as I move down the steps.

My nostrils fill up with smells of breakfast, my heart races with excitement. I can't wait to sink my teeth into whatever is giving off this delicious scent. I make my way down the hall across, from the entrance only to see Corrine who immediately throws me a dirty look as she stuffs a slice of ham in her mouth. I'm inclined to give her one back, but, instead I cross my arms and smile pompously at her. She narrows her eyes, as she stares at me and I her. The tension between us is almost visible, it's so thick in the air.

"You gonna get food or just clog up the line kid?" A heavyset man behind me loudly said.

I didn't realize I was in line at first, as I grab my tray I can see Corrine snickering in the background at my expense. This makes me mad, I grab my fork and spoon, I can hear the dumpling of a man next to me breathing heavily as he hurriedly grabs as much food as he can. I look at him in disgust, as I'm walking away from the line I raise my arm and slap the man's tray into the air saying "Oops, my mistake".

The fat man falls to his knees mourning his food that lay on the floor saying " Dear god, WHY!"

I smirk as I walk away from the scene of the crime, only to be met face to face with Corrine who disapproves, "Nice job asshole."

I walk past her toward an empty table next to a window and say "It's not like he needs it anyway, besides what's he gonna do about?"

Corrine turns toward me and with a stern look and says "Your just a bully, can't believe they picked you as a representative for your island or clan for that matter."

Eating my food as I glance out the window and back to Corrine "They have faith in me. You on the other hand, yea I think it was a mistake to choose you honestly. As far as fatty cakes is concerned if he allows himself to be bullied then I guess so."

This doesn't go over well with Corrine who raises her fist in to the air slowly, a blind fury in her eyes. A loud commotion could be heard coming from the medium sized dining area. Hien and Suri race downstairs to find tables,food and chairs thrown everywhere as the other patrons hug the walls in fear. The two of us could be seen locked in comba**_t _**with utensils as swords and standing atop tables. Hien and Suri look at each other in disbelief a loud studder could be heard behind them

"G ggg.. GET Oo oou . . OUT!" Said the old man as he sat on the ground terrified after having knives and forks thrown in his direction with deadly speed.

After being kicked out we quickly gathered are things "Good job guys way to get us kicked out of our hotel, I mean what were you two thinking? It's over, ok, whatever vendetta you have end it, now!" Hien exploded as we stood in front of the hotel I had nothing to say,

Corrine did. "It got a little out of . . "

Hien looked her in the eyes and said "Be quiet."

At this point the three of us remained silent as we stood in the street. Even, Suri seemed upset over this recent event, brushing her bed hair furiously while holding a small mirror with her other hand.

She was pouting "I didn't even get to take a shower yet, I feel disgusting."she said through pouty lips.

After taking a deep breath and reclaiming his composure Hien turned back to face saying "Ok were going to the Heikokage's building, you'll be able to finish freshening up when we get there. So let's get moving."

After embarrassing myself I felt it best to be on my best behavior for awhile. I thought about what Corrine said about representing my clan and village. They trusted me to do right by everyone. I looked to Corrine who seemed to be coming to a similar conclusion as she looked forward, renewed confidence in her eyes. We walked through the streets of midtown, almost aimlessly, is what it seemed. We walked into one building exited out the back of another, I was starting to think we were lost. Then, I noticed the buildings were changing from the longer towering structures, to more traditional ones. It reminded me of home, I slowly realized we were in the hidden village of Banjugakure, when I saw more people wearing headbands with the symbol of Banju.

As we walked down the streets of the hidden village I could see villagers stopping and pointing as we passed. I'm sure they hadn't seen a Kajina or a Chisuda in the village before, not casually walking in their village for that matter. On occasion we would stop, as friends of Corrine and Hien would greet them, I pulled my hood over my head in hopes of being ignored. Suri took in the sights with eyes wide, the brilliant colors, the way some structures sat atop one another. How the forest and city seemed to mutually reside within the village.

"This is it" Hien said as he stood in front of what was probably the widest building in the settlement.

This was a busy facility, as it should be, everyday request were made for simple task or more enigmatic problems to be solved by ninja of the village. It was the same of my village. We walked inside,

Corrine's face had a large grin across it "Your smiling pretty widely, you nervous?" Hien said as he continued into the building.

"No I'm just, excited, the last time I was here I was just so, impressed by the Heikokage." Corrine took a deep breath, we paused in the middle of the busy first floor. Often, Hien would raise his hand, in greeting to the many people that seemed to zip past us

"Do you know all of these people or are you really that friendly?" I wondered as I asked him.

I had never seen someone wave at everyone who passed him and had it acknowledged by them all.

Hien continued to wave, with a light smile on his face he says "I make it a goal to remember the faces of all those I've either helped or met in someway, so, yes I do know them all. Although, there is new face I haven't seen before near the front desk."

We all glanced in the direction of the desk an attractive woman could be seen waving seductively in are direction.

"Oh boy, I might have to find out her name once were done with Heikokage."

Hien said as his face began to turn red. "I don't think you'll get the chance." Suri retorted ominously.

Hien, Corrine, and myself were taken aback by Suri's serious tone. She turns to look at us with the tip of her tongue sticking out as she rubs the back of her head. Adorable, Is what I thought, for some how, Suri seemed really good at diffusing peculiar moments.

Suri turned back toward the desk saying "What I meant was, that she'll prolly have left by the time we return Sensei."


	9. Chapter 9

Hien began to walk toward the wide staircase saying "I'm not to worried about it." Finally reaching the Heikokage's office after three flights of stairs, we stood in front of two big white doors. Hien sighed as he fixed his uniform, I felt nervous, so I took a deep breath. "No reason to be nervous, I don't even know this woman, she's not my leader. . . although she is the strongest ninja in Banju." I said to myself, I could feel my heart pounding. I felt a warmth cup my hand, I quickly look at it to see Suri holding my hand. I attempted to pull away, but her grip was firm. She whispered in my ear as she had done before and said soothingly "Calm down, It'll be ok." I didn't like hearing this from her the first time and definitely not now. It did help though, I found myself looking away as I blushed.

Corrine who stood on the other side of Hien leaned forward, saw that Suri and I were holding hands, Corrine frowned a little. This I did not see. Corrine boldly stepped forward, knocking on the door "Enter" a muffled sound came from within the room. She pushed open the double doors revealing a large room with the same blemish free white floors that existed throughout all that I had seen of this building. The walls on the other hand were a light green with white dots all over them. Odd, I thought to myself, as we approached the wide desk covered with paperwork, for the Heikokage. A woman not much older than myself looked at us with a stern expression, we knelt, although I had half a mind not to, as I hesitated. I didn't like this I felt as though I was betraying my village by kneeling before this woman. As the thought continued to bother me Suri who continued to grasp my hand gripped tighter. Her hand holding mine, kept my emotions from getting the best of me. "Rise, squad one of the, TeiBanChi alliance. I will make this quick as we must act on the info we have." said the Heikokage while seated, her expression unchanging. We all stood attentive as she spoke, I noticed her eyes looked very similar to Hien's. It took me a second "She's a Jikokuwa!" I thought to myself, I could feel my eyes widen at my discovery. Then, I questioned, why I was so surprised it actually made perfect sense that one of their clan would be the leader of the village. This also sparked the thought, that she may in fact be, the Jikokuwa clan head as well. "Recently, Kyo's squad, was sent on a scouting mission, to what we to be the position of the head camp of the fanatic group known as the Horde. Their operation was compromised, and Kyo lost one of his genin during the escape.

Two of them returned to Banju with minor injuries, but, Kyo himself has yet to be located. The mission of the TeiBanChi squad one, is to retrieve any information Kyo might have found, dead or alive." The Heikokage stood as she spoke pacing from one side to another. Suri released my hand and raised her's into the air, the Heikokage sat on the edge of her desk saying "Yes miss Suri?" Suri dropped her hand behind her back as she replied "How are we supposed to retrieve the message from him if he's dead, mam?" This seemed like a silly question, at first, until I really thought about it. This is a ninja, true, but I doubt he'd have sensitive data tattooed on himself, let alone have the time to write it down or hide it adequately, as he was being pursued. The Heikokage looked at Hien as she replied to Suri's question "Kyo is a ninja known for his resourcefulness, I'm quite sure you all will know what to look for." As she spoke a gentle knock could be heard on the large double doors behind them. One of the two ninja that worked in assisting the Heikokage, moved and slightly opened the door, poking their head out. "In what area was Kyo, during this incident?" Hien asked as he placed his hand on his chin. The Heikokage stood and moved toward the window behind her desk, sending her fingers through her flowing auburn colored hair, saying "Deep in the forest of sector five." The door flung open as the Heikokage finished her words, the assistant began to speak as the same young lady that was at the desk walked in behind. "This woman says she has information on the whereabouts of Machida, Kyo" The assistant said as she lead the woman toward the Heikokage.

* * *

**AN: Admittedly this one is shorter do to the drama I'm trying to build up, the next will be up tomorrow as usual. I hope you guys enjoy and stay tuned.**

** I wanna know, what you all think of the main character's? They likeable, are they overbearing, can you relate to them?**

**Hmm, all very good questions I think.**


	10. Chapter 10

The woman stopped in front of the desk, as the Heikokage spoke "Do you really know, where he is?" The Heikokage said, looking at the woman out the corner of her eye's. The hands within her eye began to slow in there movement within the clock that is the iris of the Heikokage. "Of course I do" the woman spoke with great confidence. Here I was nervous to simply walk in the room, me a ninja of Teiseigakure, out done by a civilian. . . Strange though, how this person is so sure about something that none of us are aware of, for that matter I'm sure no one outside of this room would know about what we were discussing. My eyes widened, I looked in the direction of Hien. I saw him reaching for a kunai, I glanced toward the assistant who had since walked away from the woman. "Machida, Kyo. . . is DEAD. . ." The entire room fell silent, Hien quickly raised his blade to the neck of the woman saying "Explain yourself , who are you, and . . ." He was cut short as a loud clap was heard from near the Heikokage. The assistant who had allowed the woman entrance, now glowed a bright gold as a twisted smile gripped her face palms together" You, will die for the sake of UTOPIA!" A loud noise was heard a massive explosion, tore through the entire floor, making the above stories collapse. Debris of all sizes fell onto the street below, in a matter seconds a mass of ninja began swiftly moving citizens to safer ground. Like a summer breeze people were swept up and away from harm, as other ninja entered the building from what left of the roof and the entrance to save all they could.

I recall the moment before the explosion erupted, but, right after it began, an odd indescribable feeling came over me. Then I saw it, the Heikokage's optic's glowed with the radiance of the full moon in the night sky, time had stopped. The blast, had been made inert, if only temporarily then Hien spoke as he moved toward the Heikokage "Asa, we need to go, now." Asa shook her head as her eyes remained lit the hands in her eyes completely stopped, and said "I wish it was that simple but who ever set this up is aware of my ability to stop time, I can only keep this explosion and the bomb tags that were thrown out side of my window from blowing for so long." So this is what is felt like to be within the grasp of the Tokigan, it sent shivers down my spine when I thought about it. Then, I looked around the room the woman who had once seemed so confident to me, maintained and unending look of terror as she looked upon the explosion, both of them unmoving. Hien looked at me, he seemed to be contemplating on ideas of escape. Corrine sprints forward, jumping the desk and stands in front of the window saying "Release the bomb tags, mam I can reflect them with my Mirigan." Asa glances at Corrine, then looks to Hien and says "You were confused by my words, I see." Asa, the Heikokage of the hidden village of balance, made hand seals. She placed her hand on her belly as it expanded sporadically and shoved it back in echoing "WIND STYLE, WIND BULLET!" An enormous pulse of air and a back draft that made it difficult to see, made the paper in the room dance in midair. The large window as well as the frame that housed it, blew forward slapping the bomb tags that sat in limbo within the air. Unfazed by the glass that violently smacked against it, we exited to the nearest rooftop.

Allowing the explosion to play out once we were a safe distance. Everyone was on high alert, the Heikokage began directing a search of the village for more insurgents. I was in awe of the power that she possessed, I had never seen a wind bullet of such immense size. I wondered what else she was capable of, Asa turned to us after she finished delegating. "I need you to go and find out what Kyo knew Hien!" He nodded his head and took off running the three of us followed closely behind him. Who is this group and what is "Utopia," and why would someone go as far as blowing themselves up to try to kill a kage of all people. . . . Meanwhile near the remains of the Heikokage's office. Smoke plumed from a nearby alley as Benimaru inhaled one last time from his cigarette, before putting it out. He had watched the entire scene he smiled wickedly saying to himself "This is only the beginning, your dead young kage, you just know it yet." He began to walk down the street away from the incident. He slowed his pace as he looked behind him one last time at the bystanders that had gather to see what had transpired. Light from the sun ran across his eyes as they would pure glass. He returned his head forward, the buildings that lay parallel with path he walked began to blow up. One after another screams could be heard and bodies could be seen waving and mingling with the blood and rubble in the wind. Asa, dropping to her knees in torment, sat horrified as an entire area of her beloved village detonated right in front of her eyes. While she was only capable of saving a small region in comparison to the damage caused. We were outside the village when heard the thunderous sound, we stopped, through Suzaku's eye's I could see the awful sight. I dropped my head, I was unable to find the words, to describe the what I had seen. "Focus, in due time we will pay them back!" Hien said his fists clenched so tight his arms quivered. Corrine stood in disbelief as her eyes began to swell while she watched the smoke rise from the village. Suri grabbed her by the wrist and pulled Corrine as we all continued on are way to sector five.


	11. Chapter 11

. . . . Meanwhile within the largest tent on the opposite of Banju, Nakamaru danced around joyously. When he finally stopped, he took a deep breath saying "It is difficult to fight fate, even with those of time you can not change the future. Utopia is a reality that is fast approaching no one will stop it's coming, NO ONE!" Nakamaru laughed to himself for a few moments before he was interrupted by a masked man in a cloak. "Ahh, so you have arrived, come to check on our progress have you? Everything is going as I said it would, no worries" Nakamaru said with an arrogant tone. The masked man walked close to Nakamaru saying "Good, they had better if you expect to us to continue support you and your, . . Utopia. I have brought more supplies, rifles and such, these should aid you in your endeavors. Strike quickly at Banju and end them, so that we may move on to the other islands." Cloaked and masked, the intensity in his words could still be felt, as he turned his back to leave. "Yes, our Utopia will encompass all three islands of the fade, the weapons of the foreigners are not needed. The Utopia will be pure of all foreigners!" Nakamaru said disgusted by the thought of alien help. The masked man stopped in the entry way saying "Remember this Nakamaru, a bullet is as fast as the yellow was rumored to be but less than ten percent of size. Fail us and you'll never see it enter your heart, these are the words of a foreigner, unto you." The masked man exits the tent Nakamaru is left with a bad taste in his mouth, but he simply smiles a maniacal smile as he begins to laugh at the thought. "No one will separate me from my place of bliss, . . . my UTOPIA!" He said as he raised his hands toward the sky, images of the land he dreamed of could be seen moving from one eye to the next like a slide show. The four of us had been running for most of the day, in silence. Hien finally decided to stop, I don't believe it to have been from exhaustion. I think that he had used the time we spent traveling to clear his head, because as we stood in the woods of sector he turned to us saying "Are you three, alright?" It was a strange question to ask, because, the three of were tired from keeping his pace. We had traveled almost the entire length of the island in a day, a feat in itself. Rather than say anything I nodded, as did Suri. Corrine, gripped her sword tightly as she slap her fist against nearest tree. I understood how she felt, more than anything it was not knowing whether friends or family had been injured that hurt her the most. She remained silent as she clenched her teethed, her fist firmly pushing against the tree. "We should have went back, why didn't we go back Sensei?" Tears ran down her face as she spoke putting her back against the tree, sliding down it. I didn't know what to say even after running for so long, even after I saw what happened. Suri knelt down in front of Corrine who sat on the wallowing in self pity. Suri softly touched the face of Corrine and looked into to her eyes. "I understand that you feel as though you let everyone down, but if we had gone back and seen a lot of your loved ones hurt then what? Would you bring them back to life or act as you are now, because, what your doing isn't helping anyone. If you take all the pain you feel and use to stop those responsible so you never have to feel this way again, then you've accomplished something, right? She held Corrine tightly to her chest as she spake. The warmth of Suri's body calmed her just as the sound of the splashing waves of the ocean do to many. Hien stood there as he thought about how he couldn't have put it any better. "This is where we will be camping for the night, tomorrow we will devise our plan as we enter sector five tomorrow. This was only the second day and it was now at an end as we bedded down and prepared for an early morning. I was excited for what the next day would bring, if only Amarante were here to see the night sky with me.


	12. Chapter 12

. . . Meanwhile, deep in the forest of sector five. After burying the remains of his fallen student Yagi, Kyo had been slowly trying to make his way out of the domain of the Horde. Tired and hungry he hadn't been given a respite for even a moment. "This is crazy, there's no way they can still be chasing me. I know I had to have lost them, but every time I feel someone there. Unknown to Kyo he had been caught in a genjutsu, and for the past day and a half, an illusion had him paranoid of his very surrounding. A woman watched through many small proxies within the forest as Kyo ran for dear life from a phantom stalker. He ran like a hunted animal from the assailant, like a mouse running from a cat he ran from one hiding spot to the next, attempting to elude her. "Oh how this brings me such pleasure, the high I get from watching you squirm, is almost orgasmic" The woman said as she ran her hands across her chest and down between her legs. Moaning sounds echoed in the treetops, Kyo stopped his mad dash, the look of fear was replaced by a solemn expression. He looked off in the direction of the sound hatred burned in his eyes and soul, like a bonfire during festival time. Kyo felt deep sadness when his student was killed and he was forced to bury his head. The thought made all the muscles in his body tighten, veins protruded from his forehead. Then, he vanished. "Oh, ooo, mmmh, goodness . . .!"

The woman moaned, erotically at the thought of Kyo's suffering. The echoes of his words were a rude awakening to her twisted dream "EARTH STYLE, STONE RAIN JUTSU!" As he slapped his hands on the ground, the ground around tree shot high into the air, taking the some of the forest with it. The woman immediately retreated to a neighboring tree off in the distance saying, "You seem to be a bit sluggish, are you tired? The woman teased Kyo from atop the tall tree across from him. "I'll make sure nothings left of you." In that instant the wind picked up it's pace as it blew in from behind Kyo, who's hands had finished making hand seals. "WIND STYLE, TEMPEST WAVE JUTSU!" The large rocks from the last jutsu were swept away as they tried to return to the earth, they were broken up by the gale winds that blew toward the kunoichi. "Just like your little student, you think you've got the energy to keep up with me, baby. The woman said seductively as she moved her finger in out her mouth, wetting her breast with it. The image of the kunoichi vanished from the top of the trees as she spoke, her voice seemed everywhere and her nowhere, the storm raged on. With a look of disappointment on he shook his head and began to say " Your genjutsu won't work on me any longer, I spent all this time ensuring, I knew exactly how to track you." The kunoichi's voice echoed through out the forest. "Oh baby, you really do have a thing for me, I'm so happy to hear you've payed me so much attention." The woman teased in a alluring tone. The wind speed increased severely, the trees began struggling to stay up right, the rocks corkscrewed and twisted all about, as they plowed smashed into the trees and other rocks. Then, the air current settled into a spin Kyo made a final hand seal, the massive tornado began undoing all in its path, the head of it twisting and contorting in every direction. Uprooting trees and demolishing rocks, anything unwilling to yield to its might.

The Kunoichi who by now was far from the storm, remained unmoved by the anger that could felt from the tornado as it ripped through the woods. "How sad, I'll be long gone before that ever you ever reach me, oh, and I was looking forward to your cold dead hands caressing my body too" While she spoke the air around her began to pickup and even though the eye of the storm was not yet upon her. The fierce winds reached out to hold her just as she wished. The air blew in from every direction, kicking up a cloud of dirt as it moved, so much the air blackened from the amount of soil that flew around so rapidly. "What is this this. . . this can be that tornado, it so far off how can it be reaching me?!" The Kunoichi thought to herself as she tried to fight through the winds, shielding her eyes from the rubble in the air, even breathing within the tempest was becoming a chore in itself. Eventually, she found shelter within a large hollow tree, the storm was upon her by now. Massive stones smashed the top of the hollow tree and its neighbors to splinters. The woman stood frozen with fear, her skill was in genjutsu, she had no real tools to deal with this other than fleeing. Her escape had been cutoff, she began to wimper in fear, but the storm would have none of that. The woman was snatched into the into the storm along with the very earth beneath her. Red mist mixed among the blackened air as her body was grinding into a faint memory, the Tempest raged for a moment longer til it dissipated in a climatic release of wind and rock in all directions. Kyo could be found on his hands and knees in the forest drenched in sweat, a smile on his face as he thought of how good it felt to get revenge. Exhausted he felt himself ready to collaspe, he knew better. He had caused a scene, brought too much attention onto himself. He had to escape, before he was seen or caught. " I have to return, I have to. . . but, if I don't. . " Kyo said as he gasped for air, halting his run falling to his knees. Performing hand seals "SUMMONING JUTSU, GOTEIMARU." The cloud of smoke that appeared revealed a mole of average size with a headband similar to Kyo's. The mole sniffed the air, and felt the hand that rubbed it's head saying "Kyo, is that you, wow, you smell horrible. Ya smell like you haven't showered in ages, is everything alright?" Goteimaru asked, as he walked closer to Kyo.

"I don't have much time to explain, but I need you to get this scroll to the Heikokage, do you understand?" Kyo spoke urgently to Goteimaru, who simply nodded, taking the scroll he was handed into his mouth. The mole jumped into his hole, but, not before sniffing in the direction of friend once more before leaving. The next moment he was gone, but, another plume of smoke appeared before Kyo, he had not done another summon and all his chakra was used up. Kyo's vision began to wane as he, faintly saw the visage of a mole ten times the size of Goteimaru. It took hold of him, setting him within a hole it created as it lie next to Kyo. His friend of many years Goteimaru of the mole clan, had summoned another from his family to watch over Kyo's collapsed body.


	13. Chapter 13

. . . . Some time earlier, before the sun rose high into the sky to mark morning time, we were up and moving steadily toward sector five, Hien had surmised that we would catch our enemies unawares if we moved under the cover of darkness. We reached sector five, Hien had us split off into groups of two it was Corinne and I and Suri and Hien. We could cover more ground since sector five was known for it's size and the creatures that resided within it. From what Corrine told me as we searched it was also commonly used a final training ground, where a week long survival test was given to academy students. Moving through the trees Corrine abruptly stopped I did so as well asking "why did you stop?" She pointed to a tree far to the left of are position and to another far off to the right, saying " there's a trap here, we can only go around it, but, I'm sure there is another trap next to this one. The Mirigan or Mirror eye, a doujutsu said to only to reflect the truth when seen through it. Many Sagawa clan member's have died for the sake of those who covet it, even more have died trying to seize it from a Sagawa. They are the policing force in Banjugakure, the crime rate is low because of this. I looked as carefully as I could at the trees, they seemed normal to my sight. When I saw the same objects through Suzaku's eyes, residual heat, footsteps could be seen, someone had been hear not to long ago. Standing erect on the branch we had stopped on "ok, lets go." Corrine looked up at me in confusion, saying "your not serious, are you, how do you expect to get past that, whatever that is?" I wasn't sure exactly what would happen but we needed to continue forward.

"I'll deal with it when I get down there." I said as I dropped to the forest floor sprinting toward the gap between the two trees. Nothing was out of order until I ran past the line that the two trees made, immediately explosions let off in front and behind me. I was blown further forward into an oncoming ball of fire. Ordinarily the precautions taken in this trap would have spelled doom, but, I've got tough skin. I stood up and dusted myself off after wards, Corrine landed beside me saying "I had almost about how durable your people are, you made a clear path for me to follow." She said approving. I didn't reply, who ever was on guard in this area heard the explosions, now where would they approach from. The thunderous sound of running could be heard, closing in on us. "What is that?" I looked around as I asked Corrine. She thought for a moment before she replied, "A alot of different animals live in this region of sector five . . . and if we assume that a lot of people have fallen prey to this trap." Large figures could be seen moving in the shadows of the surrounding trees. "I think it's breakfast time," I said while I unsheathe my sword. Corrine gripped her katana while her thumb released the blade ever so slightly. It was still dark out, the smell of sulfur was thick in the air, how often did these animals eat here? "There's something wrong, there shouldn't be this many here at one time? Maybe, one or two, but, not a group this large. Great, I thought to myself while I sighed mentally, "The night sky is gonna make this difficult, are you gonna be alright?" I asked her, since I could see due in part to Suzaku.

"Don't worry about me, if I only relied on my eyes I wouldn't be worthy of this sword." Corrine's right hand hovered over the hilt as her left held the sword by her wist still in the sheathe. Although when I thought about it if she could see those trees almost immediately, then I'm sure she could clearly see in this darkness. The animals were were getting upset, they expected there food to be cooked, well done. The situation turned, for the worse when the eyes of the creatures turned red and sparks of electricity could be seen emitting from their bodies. The electrical energy got more violent when they started howling and growling savagely toward us. "This isn't good, these are thunder wolves." she said concerned. Thunder wolves were one of the few chakra beast that lived on the three islands. They were animals that had adapted themselves to using there chakra nature, like Suzaku. Alone they're can be difficult to deal with, in a group they were a nightmare as the electricity will collect between them increasing in power. Corrine and I stood back to back, a few of the wolves rushed at us. Their size was imposing, I heard the strike of steel through flesh, I glanced over my shoulder to see the red glow die in the eyes of a wolf, as it lay split in twain. It's legs still standing, the torso leaked it's intestines across the grassy floor. I hear bellows closing in on me, I turn receiving a shock across my body, just what I needed to regain focus.

I'm thrown to the side a few paces, I land on my feet and dash at the sender. The animal swings at me again I close the distance, I duck, stepping deep into the lunging wolf, in an instant I stab the bear and a clone breaks off from me to counter the second wolf attacking from the side. I run the first one through, it falls onto its back I flip over it as I perform hand seals "FIRE STYLE, DRAGON FIRE JUTSU! An intense flame surges from my lips as it spreads across the area like an ocean wave over sand it consumes the creatures that continue to madly run towards the fire. My flame stretches out to where Corinne was fighting, unfazed by the oncoming fire. She sways her body almost touching the ground then vanishes, the group that surrounded her with rabid fury, pause in confusion. The flames had subside, blood ran down the edge Corrine blade as she appeared a moment later behind the creatures as they fell apart in pieces "LAI SWORD STYLE, WANDERING SLASH!" was the last thing the ears of those wolves heard. We continued to fight for seemed like hours, howls and wimpers pain could be heard as we laid wolves to rest, until daybreak. Upon the light of the sun the fighting had ended, I only saw the corpses of a few wolves in comparison to how many I knew I had fought. I looked around for Corrine, I found her some yards away from me, her clothes were torn in some places, but nothing serious. I could see she was tired, I was too. "You, ok? I said as I took a deep breath sheathing my blade. Breathing heavily she turned to face me, but still surveying the area. "What are you looking for?" I asked her. She now looked at me saying, "The one controlling these animals, he shouldn't be too far away." I knew the wolves were being controlled, but the one using the jutsu, is probably long gone. Those footsteps from before were wiped away during the scuffle.

I looked around at the forest, brightly glowing from the rays of the sun. Whoever we were dealing with is a genjutsu user, which meant finding a needle in a haystack. We must be close to their base, rustling in the trees could be heard as a flock of birds moved out of the head of a tree and in to the blue sky. Through the eyes of my crimson friend I saw a person moving away from are area, at a high rate of speed. "We need to continue looking for this guy Kyo, that's what were here for anyway." I said as I started walking in the direction of the target Suzaku spotted."Your talking like they're jus gonna let us search this forest without a fight! Did you forget what we jus went through, we need to find this person first, or we'll keep being attacked!" Corine said concerned as she gripped her sword tightly. I paused looking back at her saying "I've already found them, so lets go." Corrine looked at me baffled, at what I'd said, but she followed me but not without asking "How? I mean, what do you mean you found them. What did you do?" She looked at me curiously, while we leapt from branch to branch. "Just follow me." Is all I replied.


	14. Chapter 14

We continued to follow the heat trail Suzaku had seen, I could tell Corrine was getting upset about blindly following me. Can't be helped I thought to myself, no one can know about the existence of my eye in the sky. After a time the trail went cold, were they onto us? Couldn't be, I stopped just in case, we hadn't run into anymore wolves either. I would think this person would assume we were going to pursue them. I could here Corrine complaining about how I was lost, my thoughts blocked her out. Who was this we were following? Were we to close, did they notice Suzaku?

There's no way, I was sure that we were a good distance apart even if they were a sensing type they shouldn't have been able find us. Corrine was fed up with me ignoring her, so she pushed me off the branch we stood on, in an effort to get my attention. I really hate this girl is all I thought as I landed feet first on the ground, I looked up at her in disdain. She returned my gaze saying "Don't look at me like that and don't ignore me. I'm not some weak idiot, if you've gotta plan asshole tell me!" She spoke loud enough to make the birds in the trees fly off, she was giving away are position. I was prepared to yell back at her, until I felt a chill down my back. I turned to see a lone wolf, electrical energies flaring off its back, no red eyes though. This one wasn't being controlled, it was also larger than the others. "It's the alpha!" Before I could finish the thought Corrine had spoke it. I'm sure this one had more tricks than the others, but this couldn't have been what we were following the entire time? If it was why'd it stop here, were there more in this area? I quickly looked to my left and right nothing, Suzaku didn't pick up any other heat marks either.

"Hello, Genkei." a voice spoke from behind the tree nearest to the wolf. I knew this voice but why would she be here. "Yumie? Why are you here, what stake does the Ono clan have with this, Utopia?" I probed as I slowly placed my hand over the hilt of my sword. The girl revealed herself as she stood next to the wolf, on all four of its feet it came up her midsection and Yumie was of average height for her age. The wolf growled when I reached for my blade, I didn't know what to expect I had never seen a trained thunder wolf in the field. "Calm yourself Genkei were not gonna fight, just yet, let's catch up, you can tell me about your new friend too." She laughed to herself, as she mentioned Corrine. "To answer your question though, no, I in no way agree with the beliefs of these idiots. But, there paying me, so you know how that goes." The girl shrugged her shoulders as she spoke and began to pet the wolf as it licked her hand in affection. I did know exactly what she meant. Corrine had had enough of being lover looked, she shot from the high branch making a beeline for the girl and her wolf. I immediately grabbed Corrine before she could get to close, It wasn't as easy as I thought to stop her. She struggled while we were in midair and managed to push me off her as we landed saying," What is up with you!? This is the person that tried to kill us earlier. Why aren't we returning the favor?" I looked at her sincerely saying, "It's not that simple we can't just charge in on her."

Corrine looked at me in confusion, I was used to it by now though. I should have explained that Yumie was a childhood friend. Also, that Yumie was a genjutsu, taijutsu user with a supposed "Ichigeki Hissatsu," kekkei genkai. And that she had a bloodline limit that made her acidic, from her blood to her every secretion of fluids. The acid she produced was strong enough to even burn through the skin of some of the members of my clan and straight through the bone. Yumie was also aware of Suzaku, so she would mask her body heat. I contemplated telling Corrine all of this, but what I ended up saying, "I'll handle this you just stand back, okay?" Corrine didn't like this either, I felt her staring a hole in the side of my head as I watched Yumie. "You'd better listen to him girlie, or you might regret it later, isn't that right Shirayuri?" She said as she gathered her saliva on her fingers, the wolf rubbed it's body against her leg in response to it's name. Yumie then, rubbed her wet hand on the tree next to her, the bark began to permeate an odd colored gas. The bark ate away til, the center of the tree became visible. A look of surprise jump onto Corrine's face as she realized what had happened. "I know what your thinking. Oh shit, no way! Believe it'll happen to you if you try to go any further." Yumie teased as she looked at Corrine wickedly. I didn't want to have to kill Yumie, being as were once friends and all, but, she wasn't leaving me a lot of options. Yumie stood there next to the tree that now waved over the slightest breeze, her arms crossed, an acidic guardsman and her watchdog.


	15. Chapter 15

I lunged at Yumie, cutting towards her neck, the wolf and her vanished, I turned saying to Corrine "Can you see them". She turned her head away from me pouting "Oh I thought the mighty Genkei jus wanted me to stay back and not get myself hurt." I clenched my teeth I couldn't believe she would throw that in my face now of all times. A bolt of lightning ripped between us as we leapt into the trees. Yumie appeared next to me she nonchalantly checked her nails, then she stopped and glanced at me. She swiftly threw her hand in my direction, I dodged and sprinted towards her.

Yumie had shot a grappling hook into the tree, it was never intended to hit me but, to be used as a zip line to quicken her movements. She came at me with greater speed than I could muster with just my legs. Ill go to the ground, is what I thought as I leaned off toward the edge of the branch in mid sprint. I saw Shirayuri on the ground below me, it's fur spiked from the power it produced. When I continued off the side of the branch the wolf loosed a discharge of its prowess. I nearly fell prey to this electrical explosion, but I dug my sword deep into the side of the tree, stopping short. Yumie's cheeks enlarged before she spat out a glob acid on the side of the tree I rested on. I quickly shot from one tree trunk to the next Yumie and Shirayuri hot on my tail. Just as I knew how Yumie fought she also was aware of my tactics, although the wolf was unexpected. I could predict it's purpose of covering her attacks and cutting off my escapes. I'm sure it also played a role in her genjutsu as well. I began to wonder what had become of Corrine after we separated. In the middle of avoiding Yumie's attacks, I see a sliver of bright light as the trees to my front begin to fall at an angle all in unison. I stop on the nearest branch and right behind me, Yumie, with a hand covered in her acidic slime.

"SAIRAAIII!" The falling trees burst in my direction at high speeds, I feel the wind from the flying trees. I think to myself, flying trees or acid burns? I choose to retreat toward the trees, this time I feel the wolfs discharge hit me, it jumped. It hurts but not as much as I intend to hurt that wolf, before I can I'm carried away by a tree. Yumie smiles at me devilishly, as she reaches her hand forward to burn through me. Crouched on the same tree that shuttles me toward danger, I see Corrine, in an instant she draws her sword. Everything came to a halt, or at least it seemed that way. All of the trees in are vicinity explode into chips of wood, not sizable enough for toothpicks. I hit the grassy floor, hard, as I lie on my stomach I lift my head up to see Yumie covered in blood, her clothing tattered, crawling toward Shirayuri, who managed to evade the blast. "LAI SWORD STYLE, WELCOME BREEZE!" Was the last thing I remembered hearing before I landed, I had forgot Corrine was an incredibly strong swordswoman, and a Mirigan holder. Her immature attitude made me forget, or was it my own immaturity that made me forget? It really didn't matter at this point, I thought as I stood to my feet, I felt a little dizzy. The force behind her strikes are betrayed by her small frame, but if you look closely you can see the muscles are certainly there. Regaining my bearings, I saw Yumie standing, barely, her still grinning face the same way I saw it last saying, "Your a horrible friend Genkei!

You didn't tell me your new pal was a Mirigan user!" Yumie shook her head as it slowly dropped, before she could raise it to attempt an attack. Corrine had already cut her and the wolf in half. The cut was so clean that it took a moment before they themselves realized it. Before my eyes I saw Yumie and Shirayuri, turn into wood logs. "She escaped a while ago." Corrine said as she turned toward me her katana already resting in it's sheathe. She began to walk past me while I was saying, "You knew she had run off and you let her?" Corrine stopped " Of course I knew, but I had to make sure you were okay. You were flung pretty far by my welcome breeze." So she did deliberately shoot all of those trees toward my direction and use that wide attack on purpose. She used me as a distraction because she knew I could take it, or she was just mad at me. But, it was smart none the less " next time you could just tell me your gonna do something like that." She looked over her shoulder at me saying "Why? You keep secrets from me." I felt like she was talking about Yumie.


	16. Chapter 16

We walked on for awhile in awkward silence, I didn't know what to say. I could see how she might be upset over how I acted. A lot of things have happened, her village got attacked and she's unaware of how her friends and family are fairing. "So who was she, who's Yumie and how do you know her?" Corrine asked abruptly. "We grew up in the same village together, she's an old friend, but I didn't go easy on her or anything." I found myself feeling embarrassed answering for more than what was asked. Corrine continued to walk in front of me saying, "Are you two still friends?" I shook my head as we walked " Do you try to kill your friends?" I responded sarcastically, it was a silly question she asked. Corrine turned and faced with a flustered look on her face " Of course not, but I'm not working against other Banju ninja either, you Teisei ninjas have no honor." She shook her head in disbelief as she spoke. What she said was pretty harsh, we work for money to support are clan who support the village.

"If taking a mission regardless of whether it may put me at odds with another clan from the village means I have no honor then so be it. Corrine was shocked by my reply, her eyes wondered away from me as she slowly turned back around. She maintained a concerned look on her face. "If you were given a mission right now from your village, to turn on Hien, Suri and myself would you?" I'd better put her doubts to rest, Corrine not trusting me would be bad given are current situation. "No, I've been told by the Kazankage that there are no missions of more importance than this one." Corrine looks over her shoulder and stares at me for a long while. It's those eyes, she must be trying to see if I'm lying to her. "I'm glad to hear that then," She said after a sigh of relief. A thought arose as she turned forward, "Hien can travel through time, right?" Corrine turns to face me as she says "Yea, why do you ask ?" I cross my arms as I speak, " Then why doesn't he just go back and stop the attack on Banju from happening or why doesn't any of his clan for that matter?" It was something that had been nagging at me for awhile. Corrine placed her arms behind her back and sighed saying "The Jikokuwa have a rule about respecting time and using what they can do responsibly." I crouched down and looked up at Corrine with a raised eyebrow, I didn't really get how or why they would need to respect something that can't be touched or seen. Corrine continued to explain "I'm not one hundred percent on all the details but from what Hien told me. There was once a member of the Jikokuwa clan that abused the Tokigan and created a severe time shift. After they had managed to contain the problem as much as they could they ultimately came to the decision that they could no longer amongst others on the mainland, especially after what had happened, to include those who were hunting bloodline limit users.

I stood up placing my hands on my hips saying " what happened you never said what he did?" Corrine layed her arms across her belly, "He tried to change something that happened in the past and I guess when he did he changed other things in the future. From my understanding a lot of other people suffered because of this." I had heard something like this before, I think. "Who exactly suffered?" I further questioned Corrine. She rolled her eyes as she answered me "I really don't know, I mean think like, it's the reason why some clans got wiped out and why some things are the way they are now. Hien wasn't very specific when he told me the story, he just made the point that it's why they hold themselves to a high code of responsibility and respect for the passage of time. I wasn't going to get anymore out of her on this subject, I decided it was enough as I shrugged my shoulders and began to walk past her. Corrine turned with e and grabbed my wrist as I tried to pass her. I looked back at her with a stern look. "Now I have a question for you," Corrine said with a smirk. Fair enough, I thought as I turned to face her after she released my wrist. "Okay, is it true that the Chuushin of Teisei are the Kazankage personal guard?

And, is Akane Kajina one of them?" Corrine sounded excited when she mentioned the Chuushin. I had know idea that they were that famous, I'd figure that most people would hate them. "Yes, to both questions, why did you ask?" What about the Chuushin and Akane Kajina interested her. Corrine's face lit up with ecstasy "wow, do you ever see them, have you seen Akane in person? I just love her, she's like the idol for kunoichi's everywhere." I scratched the back of my head in disbelief, she was a fan, how cute. "Yea I've seen this before and Akane, but you know there are other female Chuushin right, like . . . " Corrine interrupted me as she ranted on about how much better Akane was than the other twelve members of the guard. I had enough, so began to walk away from her saying "Come on we still need to find Kyo, right." Corrine ran to the side of me while saying, "Your right, but I've still got more questions though." She smiled as she talked. Her smile was beautiful and it made a little happy to see her not sulking about Banju.


	17. Chapter 17

. . . Meanwhile on another side of sector five. "Sensei, we've been going around in circles for hours now." Suri complained as she pouted. Hien looked around the area at the forest, where everything looked normal. "Were definitely caught in a good genjutsu we've tried releasing ourselves and were still just running around in circles and coming back to this spot, somebodies stalling us." Hien said as he tried thinking of away of escape. Suri also began to look around the area, as she did the tree behind her fell almost landing on her as she rolled out of the way. "Where did that come from!?" Suri said in dismay at the thought of almost being crushed. A few more close calls with trees occurred near Hien and another next to Suri.

"Really, falling trees come out and face me, coward." Hien said he looked toward the tops of trees around him. "Sensei, please don't provoke, this person we don't know what there gonna do next." Suri said worried for their safety. Hien looked at Suri, in that same moment a small stream of liquid shot towards him. Suri immediately jumped in front of him, the acid hit her skin. "Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"Suri cried out in pain as blood began to spill from the holes that were now on her midesction. She dropped to her knees, as she choked on her own blood, what was left of her innards spilled onto the ground as the hole burned through to her back. Suri lay on the ground, eyes open unmoving, blood from her body painted over the green blades of grass of the forest floor. As grotesque as it was, Hien seemed unaffected as he looked away toward the tree tops, another stream shot at him from a different direction. So did another, and another, Hien managed to to stay away from the streams of acid that shot from the trees. The woods took heavy damage as trees toppled, and the grounds surface corroded under the acid.

Hien continued to move from place to place avoiding streams of acid as best he could. Every once in a while stopping to sniff at the air, Suri's body now lay covered by the trees that had fallen around her. Yumie giggled to herself, as she stalked Hien from the comfort of her illusion. She knew what she was up against with Hien, and was forced to play this game of acid tag. With a few hands seals her cheeks enlarged abnormally as she shot a massive ball of acid into the air, which exploded at a tops of the trees. Corrosive rain poured everywhere as the leaves, trees and rocks were eaten away at by the short lived shower. Hien saw the ball as it lifted into the air the height that it appeared at didn't give signs of the sender's position. He was right underneath it when it began to rain down. His eyes glowed as the hands sped up as did his movements as he dodged the small drops of acid. Yumie's face held a serious look as she swallowed hard after seeing Hien avoid her technique. Blood trickled down her forehead, she still suffered injuries from her run in with Corrine and her narrow escape from her attack. Yumie began to make hand seals but stopped as she found herself getting dizzy and her arms get heavy.

In fact her entire body felt heavy as she layed down on the tree she was hiding on. She was paralyzed, but how she was immune to poison what else could do this to her? Yumie lie there trying to think of what could make her feel this way and then she saw Suri standing over her. Yumie's eyes widened she was baffled she saw her die how was this possible. "You look so surprised I would have thought you would know what a blood user looked like. But, I guess not, what you did caused me a lot of pain, to have to get hit by your attack just to lure you out. Your going to die very slowly, because of that. A word to the wise next time you face a blood user make sure your not bleeding, makes it easier to find you, even if your cloaked in genjutsu." Suri said darkly as she began to make hand seals. Yumie's heart began to race she couldn't do anything but move her eyes and breathe. She was scared she had never felt this helpless before in her life, the thought occurred that she could call Shirayuri but she didn't want her companion to suffer her fate. "BLOOD STYLE, INFLAMED HEMORRHAGE JUTSU." Yumie's heart continued an uptempo, her scratches and open wounds enlarged as blood forced itself out. Gashes now covered her body, blood forced its way out through any all holes on her body. The pain was unbearable an involuntary yelp let out from the pain, Yumie started choking on her own blood.

The crimson life force trickled out of her ears, eyes, wounds as it moved out it burned her skin not from the acid but from Suri's ninjutsu. Suri watched her unmoved by the site or the pain Yumie was in, she just watched her with a cold expressionless face. Hien appeared next Yumie kneeling next to her body as it jumped involuntarily. "Release her." He said as looked at Suri solemnly. Suri looked away from Yumie, the blood that had flowed so freely now ceased. Yumie still choked on her blood, Hien layed her in a position that allowed the blood to run out of her throat. Yumie felt her limbs lighten, she could escape now. Just as she turned to run she met the gaze of Suri and fell on her butt on the branch. No attack had stopped her, only fear, Hien now stood looking at Yumie. "Now I'm going to ask you some questions and depending on what you say you'll live." Hien said quietly but stern. Yumie nodded her head as she looked at Hien but glanced at Suri behind her.


	18. Chapter 18

Shirayuri had had enough she could feel the pain that Yumie suffered and had understood when Yumie had told her not come for her. That time had passed now, and she would have Yumie suffer no longer. Shirayuri rushed toward the part of the forest where Yumie had hid herself as she cast her illusion. She smelled the other ninja before she saw them, one was male the other a female. She was aware of their positions relative to Yumie's. Having been trained Shirayuri knew better than to run in head first she was strongest in combination with Yumie. Shirayuri smelled the heavy musk of fear on her friend and she didn't like it, fear didn't smell right on Yumie. She had to get her out of there but how? "Why are you here, what part do you play in the Horde's plan?" Hien questioned. Yumie felt weakened, tired, she was covered in her own blood and had lost a lot of it. Yumie had a hard time focusing and even more difficulty staying conscious from her loss of blood.

For her delay in answering Hien's question Suri grabbed Yumie's hand grasping a finger. Suri pushed the tip of her finger toward the back of her, a snap was heard. Yumie cried in pain as she tried to pull away from Suri, Yumie lacked the strength to release herself, but she was wide awake now. "Why are you here and what role do you play in the plan of the terrorist." Hien calmly repeated. "None! I was just hired to deal with the the four of you." Yumie said in hopes of being released. Another snap could be heard another finger pushed in a direction it shouldn't be. Yumie squirmed as she tried to keep herself from crying. This was the most humbling moment in her life, she had never been so thoroughly defeated and unable to help herself. Hien looked at Suri, "She's lying." Cold and emotionless was Suri in this moment, Hien continued to interrogate Yumie. Shirayuri made low deep growls as it felt rage swell up within itself, the electricity it retained began to spike every inch of it's fur. The wolf was charging itself before it made it's way to rescue Yumie. Yumie who had taking the utmost care in making sure to never accidentally touch Shirayuri with her acid, or to harm or disrespect the pride of the animal. All of these things had garnered the wolfs respect, it was time to return the favor. Shirayuri dashed toward the tree where Yumie was held, "You should tell your animal to back down, unless you want me to kill it." Suri said as she twisted Yumie's wrist, she looked out toward the wolf that looked up at her. "Go! Go away from here!" Shirayuri sprinted off into the woods, Yumie began to cry. Hien and Suri continued to question Yumie for every question that went unanswered a loud snap could be heard, followed by a scream of agony. Having charged enough electrical power Shirayuri began to make its way back toward Yumie it's speed increasing exponentially with each gallop.

The wolf began to glow a bright white its body became engulfed in electricity as it shot itself in the direction of Yumie. A long streak of lightning traveled across the forest floor, it bore a path into the earth. Everything paused Suri and Hien looked down at the scarred earth seeing that the path of the streak went through the tree, sparks rose from the line. Hien and Suri narrowly escape the pulsing rods of lightning that shot upward consuming everything that lay along the cracked ground. Suri tried to keep hold of Yumie who resisted and in the end she was left to the lightning. "Don't worry about her, that electricity is to unpredictable for us to try to save her, she must have trained that animal to kill her in the event that she was captured. She won't survive it." Hien said as he and Suri observed the fierce lightning from a safe distance. The lightning flared once more before dying out leaving nothing standing that was along the straight line created by the wolf. Hien narrowed his eyes as he saw not even the wolf or the body of Yumie remained. "Sensei they got . . ." Suri was interrupted by Hien as he took off toward there original course saying "She was not our original mission, continuing to pursue her would only delay our . . " He stopped mid sentence.

There was silence for a moment "She stalled us, the base isn't there anymore." Suri confused by his words "Base what base, are you talking about Sensei?" Hien took a deep breath before saying "The sole reason for us finding Kyo is because he knows the location of the Horde base. But, since they've moved, . . . we need to hurry and find him." Suri followed Hien but was at a loss. "Assuming that girl was just there to slow us down that doesn't necessarily mean they've changed there base, they wouldn't be able to move everything without us at least noticing something or hearing noises in the forest." Hien stopped on the closest branch saying " They would if they had multiple bases around Banju, and if that's true, then that complicates things. This is why we need to find Kyo now more than ever in hopes that he has information on more than just this assumed base in sector five." Hien and Suri took off at high speeds through the forest, until they came upon a clearing and a large mound of earth within it.


	19. Chapter 19

Upon landing they saw Corrine and myself as we were searching the mound for any clue to it's identity. "Find out anything?" Hien asked while him and Suri walked toward us. "Not yet, it's weird though, where could this have come from?" Corrine placed her hand on the large ball of dirt, and it moved. The dirt was flung everywhere as the creature that lie underneath the hill awoke in a rage, spinning in place . It dug into the earth. "What was that?" I stood dumbfounded by what I had witnessed. Hien and Suri began to run toward the trees yelling "Spread out! We won't hear him coming so were gonna have to stay moving!" Without a reply the four of us scattered within the forest.

"Sensei what is it were fighting here?" Suri demanded as she jumped from one tree to another. Just as Hien began to open his mouth to explain, the large creature burst from under the ground spinning like a loose firework in the air. It's shadow loomed over Suri as she stared up at it in awe, the animal brought it's arms and legs together in mid air. " Is that a mole?" Suri asked in disbelief, as she watched it begin to dive toward the tree she was on. I raced toward the tree Suri occupied, I'm not sure what came over me, my legs just moved as soon as I saw her in danger. Before I knew it I had Suri in my arms as the mole wipe out the tree behind me, and took to the underground again. I still cradled Suri in my arms as I looked back at the damaged forest, Suri blushed as she sat my arms. When I looked down at her and are eyes met, . . . I felt my face get hot and I dropped her, It was unintentional, I looked away from her blushing.

Suri stood and dusted herself off as she began to speak the ground between us rose to eye level and I was kissing the sky. Suri was shot backwards into a nearby tree, she didn't move. The mole stood on the surface, it could be plainly seen now it was sizable. It retained all the normal features of a mole except the clothing it wore, it had a headband cocked to the side across it's forehead, sunglasses covered it's eyes, it wore a mesh shirt, a blue and white kimono top, no pants and on both arms were arm plating that reached down to its long sharp claws. It had those claws primed as he dove spinning head first toward the unconscious Suri. As I reached the peak of my flight I saw Suzaku flying beneath me and I gently stepped on him and stood on his back performing hands seals.

Suzaku began burning brightly, as bright as the afternoon sun that sat in the sky. I was grateful my friend was here I wouldn't survive a fall from this height. Being able to step on his light frame, was the first technique I learned when I received Suzaku as a baby from my Grandfather. "BEAST MIMIC JUTSU!" I jumped off of his back as I began my plummet toward the ground transformed in the image of Suzaku who falls by my side, I glow as he does, we mesh into a burning phoenix. A few seconds before we make impact, Corrine zips across the from the tree she was on to the tree where Suri laid in one swoop the mole was slammed to the ground in front of Suri's body a flash of white faded off his back across his back. His hide was to thick for her to pierce it's skin, but it was enough power behind her slash to force him down. As Corrine landed in front of the mole, the scream of are "Fallen Phoenix" technique could be heard across the forest.

Corrine looked up to see what made the noise as we brought fire down upon the mole. Before hitting the creature Suzaku and I raised out of the nose dive at the last minute leaving the fire. In a cloud of smoke I changed back and Suzaku resumed his flight in the sky. I turned to look at the mole, and to my surprise it had vanished in a puff of smoke. "There's no way?" I appealed. Corrine quickly shook Suri til she woke. "We have to go, get up!" Corrine forced the disheveled Suri to her feet. The three of of us began to run and zigzag around the until "Gotekimaru! That's enough!" The mole spun upward from the ground at the sound of its name, it's arms crossed. It spoke "For you to know my name you must know the one that summoned me." It stood there with its arms crossed as it looked upon Hien who sat on a branch saying "Yea, it Kyo. Sorry bout all of this I just couldn't remember who you were at first." Hien laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. I was furious, "Idiot!" I thought to myself. Suri giggled a little at what Hien said , but Corrine had a concerned look on her face.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: **For this next part that includes the antagonist it get's a little rated R nothing to descriptive but . . . yeah. So you've been warned.

. . . . Meanwhile, in a small village in sector four. "Those foolish ninja, to think that they believe the Utopia to be so easily stopped. There are followers of the Utopia across Banju." Nakamaru chuckled to himself. He was in the largest building in the village. Most of the houses were made from wood and other materials, it was a farming village with rows of rice fields that sat along the outskirts of the village. The field was flooded from a recent rain, the rice sat on the top of the water untouched. The Horde had taken over the village, and killed off all those who could and would resist them.

This meant all the men, children were kept for labor, most of the women would be used to relieve the men of . . . stress. The building Nakamaru rested in had once been the meeting hall. He took a sip from a wooden goblet that had just been filled by a woman, she wore nothing more than a top and underwear. She looked uncomfortable, and disgusted with herself. Nakamaru sat upright in a bed in the room that used to be the office of the village leader. Out the window next to the bed, a flame roared with the burning desk that once sat in the office, the fire contained the remains of the rebellious men as well. The woman now sat on the floor with her legs folded into her chest her arms wrapped around them, she cried as she thought about her inevitably grim future. All the while Nakamaru sipped on the drink in his cup, watching the woman. He looked away, rolling his eyes, smirking saying, "You cry as though your life had been filled with bliss, in this decrepit village. I'm aware of the kind life you lived here, always teased and taunted by others because of your beauty. Made to think that you were ugly because those lesser than you were jealous. Your low self esteem made you an easy target for your drunkard of a father."

Nakamaru faced the girl once again, the rays of the afternoon sun snuck into the dim room, the light reflected off of his eyes and onto the forehead of the woman. "Your mother died giving birth to you, but to him you looked so much like her as you grew up. I suppose it was inevitable, after all a husband is supposed to make love to his wife." Panic shot on the girl's face as she stood up, "Shut up! You don't know anything, stop just . . . stop please!" She leaned against the wall as she covered her ears and shook her head furiously as though it would stop the memories from replaying in her mind, tears ran down her face. Nakamaru got out of the bed and walked toward the woman, he pulled her hands away from her ears and whispered to her while she wept. The woman kept her head down, she refused to look Nakamaru in the face, but she didn't fight him when he moved her arms, I am very familiar with the sufferings of others, I can tell you there is a light at the end of the tunnel."

He released one of her hands, he raised his toward the roof panning his hand from left to right as he continued. Utopia, that is the place where you belong, a place where the few strong aren't brought down by the many weaklings in the world. A place of complete peace and prosperity where there is no suffering. Will you come with me or stay here and rot? Nakamaru turned away from the woman as he let go of her hand, the woman's crying stopped. She pondered the words that Nakamaru said to her and thought about where her life was going if she stayed in the village "Is it. . . will I really be prosperous in this utopia?" Nakamaru looked slyly over his shoulder at the woman saying " Of course you will be, as long as your with me that is." Hearing that the woman slowly walked behind Nakamaru and grabbed his hand. He faced her as she began to pull him back toward the bed. "Yes, my dear you will do well in Utopia, quite well." Nakamaru's words faded out under the sound of lips touching.

A few hours passed, Benimaru enters the meeting hall. He was welcomed to nodding heads, and a room full of sexual activity. Benimaru frowned at the sight, he loved women, but there was something missing at the village entrances. One of the men in a deep sweat pounded away into a young girl bent over a table, from her face she was clearly an adolescent, her mature body hid this fact. The blood running down her leg and tears that rained down her face, that pleaded for mercy did not, she must have been very vocal about her virginity, because she was gagged. The sight of this further annoyed Benimaru, and the minion speaking to him as he watched "You want some. . Benimaru, this thing is tight. . boy I tell you.

Right and tight, ha ha ha haaa!" The idiot said through heavy breaths sweat swathed across his and the girls body. If only he had known what would come next, he probably would have never been in the meeting hall to begin with. Benimaru paced quickly toward the unsuspecting man, the man wore a stupid look on his face as his tongue hung out of his mouth. Benimaru stepped into the man who politely stepped out of the girl as he thought Benimaru was to take his place, his tongue still out of his mouth. Benimaru ducks slightly before slamming the palm of his hand against the mans chin, his teeth smash into each other with a snap. His tongue dances along the dusty floor, the man's head comes down as his knees buckle and he sits there in shock, he grabs his tongue, blood spills from his closed mouth. The man yells, incoherent sounds are heard coming from him. Tears fall from his eyes as he reaches up towards Benimaru, blood pouring out of his mouth. Benimaru turns away from him in revolt. The girl stands as she tries to scurry away her panties lay around her ankles, she bumps Benimaru in her retreat.

He violently grips her hair as he throws her to the ground near the tongueless thug "Why is there no one guarding the village, or my brother for that matter?!" The room fell silent before Benimaru spoke, but now the sounds of many moving about as the men attempted to correct their error. "No, don't go now, no now you must receive punishment. For in order for Utopia to work there must be full commitment to the cause, and a part of being committed is making sure that the one that will lead us to Utopia is protected. Now line up !" Reluctantly, they all lined up they ultimately had no choice they either take their licks or get killed for refusing. Nakamaru had awoken to the sound of his brother's yelling, he looked out the window as he sat on the side of the bed. The sun was close to setting, it was much later in the day now, dinner time. He felt a hand creep across his shoulder and onto his chest as the woman caressed his mid section while laying her head on his shoulder. "Is there anything wrong Nakamaru-sama?"

The woman asked sweetly. Nakamaru kissed the hand that was stroking his chest saying "I am a bit hungry, but it can wa. . ." before he could finish the happily hopped out of the bed and almost made it to the door, but Nakamaru grabbed her hand saying "Not at this moment Nanako, it would be painfully unwise of you to go down stairs right now." the woman sat next to Nakamaru on the bed. "But, why Nakamaru-sama?"asked the girl confused. He looked upon her gorgeous face as he raised her chin with his hand. His attention soon turned toward the door "Soon, the reason will be in this room and you will then know why." A few moments passed, the door to the office flew open. A heavy shadow hid all but the eyes of Benimaru, he wore a look strong to bring heart attacks to the elderly. "What are you doing doing brother?"

Benimaru questioned as he stared at Nanako. The look on the face of Benimaru unnerved Nanako as she buried her head in Nakamaru's chest. "I'm winning hearts and minds brother," he stood and began to walk toward his brother, arms open. Nanako fell onto the bed and curled up among the sheets. "Now tell me how did things go with the fish we caught?" The brothers hugged lovingly as they released each other, Benimaru stepped into the room. His features now less ominous, Nanako moved the sheets away from from her face. Benimaru began undressing himself, Nakamaru sat on the bed again. While Benimaru undressed he continued his report "It got away, it would seem are fisherman was only good enough to delay are prey ,luckily the nest had already been moved at that point." Benimaru now sat on the other side of the bed, he was nude. Nanako sat upright as she raised an eyebrow in confusion, she began to reach for Nakamaru "Don't touch me, until you've eased my brother's weariness. Do you understand? This is my brother, my only brother to whom I share all that I own, and to him I am the same." Nanako retracted her hand with a look of sorrow on her face. "But, Nakamaru-sama. ." Her words fade as Benimaru grabs her throat pulling her toward himself. "Do not fret, my brother we may have missed are prey this time but it will not stop us, their failure is our success.."

As Nakamaru spoke his brother lay on top of Nanako in the thralls of passion, he gripped her neck tightly choking her, Nanako gasped for air. Benimaru inserted himself into Nanako who attempted to resist as she pushed him away and pulled at his fingers that constricted her breathing. This only served to excite Benimaru as he began to give her long powerful thrusting, a vile grin reached across his face. Nanako felt no pleasure, only pain, tears began to escape the corner's of eyes as the feeling increased and breathing became became less frequent. "Soon brother the entire Banju will be ours, the hidden village has already learned that they are not untouchable. Are reach expands across the entire island" Benimaru spoke in rhythm with his moving hips. Nanako felt her arms going numb as they dropped to her side she could no longer fight him off, light began to fade from her eyes. Nakamaru looked over his shoulder and laid a hand on his brother's arm "By the way Benimaru, do not break my way new toy." A grave expression lay on the face of Nakamaru a, rare sight. Benimaru met the eyes of his brother with his own, he released her neck, coughing, she began breathing again.

**AN:** Sorry if this was too much, I told you it would be. It was my first try at this kind of scene so yeah, hope you enjoyed.


	21. Chapter 21

. . . Evening in Banjugakure, Kyo was reunited with the remaining member's of his squad. He had told everything he knew about the enemy to the Heikokage. None of which mentioned anything about the location of multiple bases. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to give you more information milady, but that was all we were able to acquire before we were spotted." Kyo said as his voiced wavered from sadness, the memory of Yagi's death replayed itself in his mind. Asa stood in front of her new window that looked just like the old one. Her back to Kyo, she heard the sorrow in his voice, her heart went out to him. Having to live with the fact of never seeing your student surpass you or having students of their own, it was a heavy burden to bear.

"I'm sorry for your loss Kyo, but, I don't want you to let the thought of revenge eat away at you. It would be unfair to the remaining members of your team and I'm sure that Yagi wouldn't want that either. The message you've given me has helped come to a decision. I want all of you to take care of yourselves, you are dismissed." We began exiting the room, the Heikokage began to speak once more, "I will send for you and your squad at a later time, Hien." Hien was the last to exit the room as he nodded closing the large doors behind himself. The five of us stood outside the office in silence as if paying are respects to those who had fallen to the Horde. "I want you to write this down." said the Heikokage as she gestured to her assistant. "This is to be sent to the Douketsukage and the Kazankage.

Tell them, because of the recent actions of the terrorist group known as the Horde on Banjugakure. Our original idea of maintaining an experimental allied squadron will have to be changed to an official joint team. Wherein several other joint teams will need to be made as soon as possible to quell the rising terrorist scourge. This threat not only affects Banju but will also touch the shores of their islands as well or may already have. If the menacing group is not put down with the combined forces of Teisei, Banju and Chi we can be sure that a rift will begin to form in are newly created bond." Asa stopped midway through her declaration, to look out toward her humble village. Her eyes swelled with tears when she took in the sight of the damaged street and the open spaces where homes once stood. Remembering the people, the children not spared from the wrath of the vile Horde. Asa began to cry openly as she placed her hand on the window that looked out onto her beloved village. She slammed her fist against the window in anger like a child she felt powerless to protect her village. . . In are new hotel room, night time of the second day.

As soon as we made it back to our new rooms, within the hidden village, I made it my business to avoid Suri. I didn't feel like hearing what she might say to me, seeing how she didn't get the chance before. Suzaku came and rested on my head, as he often liked to do. I fed him leftover food from dinner, as I lie there looking into the stars, I wondered what my grandfather was doing. How was my little sister coming in her training, I smiled a little when I thought about how much she wanted to come with me. She tried everything from pouting to pleading with Dad, then I thought about my mother and how critical she is of my abilities, the thought annoyed me. I sat up, Suzaku hovered above my head and resumed his spot on the top of my head. "But, Sensei!" It was loud enough to catch my attention, I slowly walked across the roof toward the window where the sound came from. I leaned over the edge closer to the window.

"This is a big deal Sensei, you need to slow down. If you keep over using it you could completely lose your memory." It was Corrine's voice. I was left with a guess as to what she was referring to. "I'm well aware of the consequences, this isn't the time for me to be concerned about myself not with everything that's going on." Hien, I'd know his voice anywhere, Mr. Cool. "But, Sensei I don't want you to forget about me." I could hear Corrine's voice shake as she spoke. Why would she be crying, how would he forget about her? I sat up and contemplated what I had overheard with my eyes closed, to my surprise Suri was face to face with me when I reopened them. I jumped to my feet, Suzaku quickly shot into the sky like a bullet. Suri blinked at me curiously before saying "What kind of bird was that?" I had know idea how long she had been there watching, I forgot about how good she was at sneaking.

Which begged the question, why was she so good at sneaking up on other ninja? "Uhm, what bird are you talking about?" Bad lie. Suri raised an eyebrow at my words saying, "I saw the bird Genkei, is it your pet or something? You know Corrine was the one who mentioned something about it to me." She continued on, I stopped listening. I couldn't believe that Corrine knew about Suzaku to. I suppose it was only a matter of time though, keeping secrets from those eyes is close to impossible. "Genkei, . . . Genkei?" Her voice cut into my thoughts "What?" I said as I looked at her. She was closer than before, I felt my face starting to get hot. "I never got the chance to thank you for saving me while we were in the forest earlier today." she said while clumsily fumbling with her fingers. I'm not sure if she was doing it on purpose, but her breast seemed to be closing in on me. My heart was leaping out of my chest I didn't know what to say.

I turned my back to her, Suzaku flew between the two of us his body started glowing. "It's no big deal, I don't know. . ." I was blown off the roof and unable to finish my sentence. I stood up and dusted myself off, then I began to panic I saw multiple shadows jumping toward the hotel. I peeked around the back corner of the building, a group from the police force had appeared to investigate. Of course they would. Suzaku, I sighed I must have alarmed him with my anxiety, I hope Suri's alright. "I don't like that stupid bird of yours, why would it do something like that?" Suri said as she walked toward me with her hair puffed out from the blast. I laughed a little, "What's so funny?" Suri said blushing in embarrassment.


	22. Chapter 22

The following morning the Heikokage called Hien, Kyo as well as the rest of the Jounin's into her office for a meeting. "I've come to a decision," Asa paused as she looked out at the group of Jounin in her office to make certain she had all of their attention. "We will be holding a Chuunin exam within the upcoming month.

In an effort to increase are forces as we face off against the terrorist organization known as the Horde." A low rumble could be heard coming from the Jounin as they spoke amongst each other. Hands began to rise, Asa gestured for them to hold their inquiries. "In truth this event is truly being held in an attempt to lure to the Horde to us." She looked out toward the crowd as the low roar began to get louder, as concerns were being made. "Questions?" Asa asked, she knew there would be plenty.

A Kunoichi raised her hand and was gestured to speak, "This plan seems a little dangerous Milady, why would want to lure to a place where are friends and family live?" Asa placed her hands behind her back as she took a deep breath before saying "I've put a lot of thought into this and we are having a hard time locating them since they have multiple holes to crawl into.

It's a bold move, but, I believe that if we can get them to come the exam and reveal themselves we may be able to capture some of them." Asa knew how ludicrous the plan sounded but she was confident it would succeed. Hien raised his hand next "I don't like it, it's just as it was mentioned before, unsafe. We have no way of knowing what's in store if we went through with this plan. On the other hand, this Chuunin exam is necessary. If we do go with the strategy you suggested, would the losses that we are guaranteed to take be worth it for the reward. Because we don't know if we will catch a big fish or not.

With that being said, were not left with many options." Hien faded off into his thoughts as he spoke. Kyo raised his hand after listening to Hien "What's going to happen with the pursuit of the Horde outside of the village and the allied squads?" Asa turned her attention toward Kyo, saying "I sent word to the other Kage's and thankfully they agreed to help expedite the process of forming these teams. The TeiBanChi squads will still continue their search for Horde outpost." Asa continued discussing how the security within the exam would be the strictest it has ever been. It was mentioned that the other islands would also be sending candidates for the exam.

Once the meeting ended Kyo made his way to midtown, where he walked toward a ten story complex. He rang the door bell, a few second passed, a young girl whose hair was shortened to a fade on both sides of her head, but, kept a mohawk that started small in the back of her head and ascended as it reached her widows peak. "Sensei, what are you doing here?" Yuri said as she looked at her teacher, closing the door behind him. "I need to discuss some things with you are your parents home?"

Kyo said as he made his way up the stairway. Yuri lived on the third floor of this complex. Her family owned, operated the structure, and it had been that way for a long time. It wasn't weird to see a clan living in a building like this a lot of them did. Since Banju wasn't big enough for all the the clans to own property. The next best thing was to own a structure such as this. "No, they went out to breakfast, I slept in. What is it you wanted to talk about?" Yuri said curiously. The Mushin building was well kept, the walls were painted black. The tiles on the floor in the stairwell looked as though they had been cut out of marble.

The wood of the stairs and doors looked rich as if they had been freshly polished. "We'll discuss it once we get in your house? Have you seen Mai lately?" Kyo said as he continued to follow Yuri up the staircase til they arrived at her door. Yuri opened the door saying "It's funny you would mention Mai, because she's here." Yuri said with a smile on her face as they walked into the living room and saw Mai on the couch. Kyo smiled to himself, remembering when Mai and Yuri used to be at each others necks before and now they got along so well. "What are you smiling about Sensei?" Mai asked as she watched the smile on Kyo's face.

Her words woke him from his nostalgia, "It's nothing, I'm glad your both here," A silence set in as Kyo spoke. Yuri sat down next to Mai both of them knew something important was about to be said. "Were getting a new teammate, and the Chuunin Exams are going to be held next month." Kyo nodded his head while he watched the dumbfounded looks on his students face. Yuri opened her mouth to speak but said nothing, "This is bullshit Sensei! Yagi just died the funeral wasn't but a few days ago. And, now there just gonna stick us with someone we don't even know. No I refuse, were fine as we are."

Tears fell down Mai's cheeks as she stood on the couch and spoke. Her words stung, it was true Kyo felt it was to soon too. He also agreed that they needed more ninja to fight the Horde, "This is an order from the Heikokage, besides from my understanding he's not an academy ninja." Yuri's head shot up "He?! It's a guy, I don't know if I can take this Sensei, can't we just, not have a member and it be us three?" Kyo shook his head, he felt like a father giving bad news to his daughter's, he watched his students and wanted to do more but there wasn't anyway he could heal there hearts. "I'm sorry girls. . ., I'll see you two tomorrow in the practice field." Kyo said to the sobbing girls as he walked out of the door. He wasn't very good at consoling the girls when they got sad, that was usually what Yagi did. Kyo took a deep breath he now had to go meet his new student, after having read the kid's profile he was dreading it.


	23. Chapter 23

Kyo was worried about meeting this boy for one reason, he was hoodlum. Him and his brother were known for being extremely talented, in different

aspects. Nori was said to be a fighting prodigy,further upsetting Kyo. Nori and his brother Nobuhide, were known for causing mischief they often played

tricks over who was who, since they were identical twins. Kyo had been walking for a while in sector two after he had left Yuri's nice neighborhood, with

it's clean streets for a more despondent one. Kyo stopped at a small house at the end of the block, the outside of the house was covered in graffiti,

insults. The house was silent, but, Kyo got an menacing feeling from the building. Kyo walked toward the house, knocked on the door twice, no answer.

Someone was watching himself, and he wasn't in the mood for kid games. Turning around he began to leave, "Where you goin friend?" Said a young

man with a dirty face. A group of punks walked toward Kyo, who still wasn't in the mood for games. The boy pulled out a knife, "What's wrong man cat

got your tongue, you think cause your a ninja you can't get jacked goin down the wrong street, huh? The goons encircled Kyo, who took in a deep

breath before letting out a long sigh. The four boys attacked Kyo from both sides, they smacked into each other. They looked around to see where Kyo

had vanished to, he jumped toward the nearest thug spinning a heel into the side of the boy's face. As he landed he saw the whole group jetting

towards him, Kyo pulled the punk with the knife into him, first. Kyo slammed his palm into the boy's nose as he disarmed him. Taking the knife Kyo threw

it into the leg of the nearest punk, slammed the head of two goons together, clotheslined another and continued to wipe out the remaining thugs.

The street in front of Nori's house was littered with bodies, they groaned in pain as they clung to there injuries. "You enjoy the show?" Kyo said looking

over his shoulder toward the entrance to the house. A boy stood in front of the small worn down house, wearing an A shirt and sweat pants, his bare

feet on the sidewalk. "I appreciate what you just did, I was sleeping otherwise I would've come out sooner." Nori said as he stretched and yawned.

Kyo turned to look at Nori, for a genin the boy was tall and had a well developed body. "So you knew they were coming, what is it they wanted?" Kyo

asked as walked toward the boy. Nori ruffled his hair already messy hair as he watched Kyo walk toward him "Yea, I beat a group of guys up yesterday

or something like that. It's hard to keep up with who I whoop ass on, sometimes." Kyo stood an arms length away from Nori shaking his head saying

"So do you just go around picking fights with people?" Nori shrugged his shoulders saying "Well yeah, that's one of the main reasons I live in this

neighborhood. Whenever I get bored I just go and find some wanna be tough guy and break him." Kyo looked deep into the brandy colored eyes of

Nori and sighed in dismay, he wasn't going to mesh well with the girl's like this. "I'm here because I'm now your new Sensei, you'll be filling in a spot for.

. .," Kyo was cut off by Nori. "Oh yeah somebody came by and told me about that, your the teacher of that kid that killed by the horde. Guess he wasn't

very strong." Nori said in a prideful tone, as he looked Kyo in the eyes, smirking. It took every ounce of will power Kyo had to keep him from throwing a

punch the boy, he knew Nori was purposely provoking him. "You should watch what you say about Yagi, when you meet your new teammates their not

good at restraining themselves." Kyo said through gritted teeth. A smile ran across Nori's face after hearing Kyo's words "I look forward to meeting

them then." Kyo turned to walk away saying tomorrow morning at the timeless field. Nori watched as Kyo vanished in a puff of smoke, a boy with

matching brown hair reaching down to his neck poked his head out the door of the house, rubbing his eyes. "Who was that Nobuhide?" The boy turned

and face his brother, his feet still bare as he stood on the cold concrete sidewalk saying "It was your new teacher." Nori walked outside, he was

shirtless and stretching as his eyes squinted while he looked into the sun "What did he want?" Nobuhide began to walk back toward the house saying

"Your to meet him in the Timeless field tomorrow morning, I made sure to make it interesting for you Nori." Nobuhide crossed his arms as Nori put his

arm over his brothers shoulder "Your always looking out for me aren't you." Nori said sarcastically while him and Nobuhide laughed into the house.

* * *

**AN: I hope you guy's like this part I'm trying to do something, we will see how it works out.**


	24. Chapter 24

The next morning, Kyo, Yuri and Mai were stretching when Nori walked up. Kyo glanced at him and continued stretching the girls

stopped and looked at him. "So this is him? I don't see anything special about him." Yuri mocked as she turned away from Nori. Mai

walked closer to further investigate the boy, "No, I doubt he could hold a candle to Yagi" Mai also mocked a she smirked while she

walked away from Nori. Amused at the thought of being compared to someone who was dead "I'm sure I can hold a candle to this Yagi,

but you wouldn't see much since there isn't much left of him. Unless. . ." Nori felt the cold steel of Yuri's kunai against his throat, the

rage in her eyes spoke greater than any words on how she felt. "I told you the girls wouldn't take you talking about Yagi lightly."Yuri

was positioned in front of Nori, in an instant he threw a hand out to the side. Yuri reacted and began to step back, Nori followed her

movement backwards. He grabbed her hand with the kunai and put her in wrist lock. Yuri dropped the kunai and fell to her knees from

the pain. Mai and Kyo stood in awe, "You actually didn't talk to me, Sensei, you talked to my brother. He told me he made it interesting

for me he never fails guess I owe him now." Nori said as he released Yuri's hand, she sat there in shock holding her hand. "Don't look

so surprised, you would think I didn't know you were from the Mushin clan or something, after all you are wearing the symbol." Nori

said as he rolled his eyes. "How did you do that?" Yuri said as she stood up and pointed to Nori. He laughed to himself saying "I just

knew that's what you were gonna do. So is that all you've got for me?" It's well known that the Mushin clan members possess sharp

reflexes, that border on precognition. So, it's impossible for him to have even had the time to think about her movements. This kid is the

real deal, a genius. Yuri clenched the hand she had once pointed at Nori as tightly as she could yelling, "You want more, I'll give it to

you!" Nori laughed Yuri reached into her pouch for ninja stars, Kyo laid his hand on top of Yuri's shoulder. She looked back at her

teacher, Kyo shook his head. Yuri lowered her head in disappointment while she took her hand out of the pouch. Kyo knew what Nori

was attempting to do and he wouldn't have it. "I brought you all here so we could train and prepare for the Chuunin Exams not fight

amongst each other. Now do either of you know what happens during the exam?" Kyo asked as he sat down. Nori was unsatisfied with

the outcome between him and Yuri, but was also curious about the Chuunin Exams. "I know a little bit, but, it's just rumors that I've

heard." Nori said reluctantly as he rubbed the back of his head. Mai and Yuri turned their attention from Kyo to Nori, they both held

resentful looks toward Nori. Kyo gestured for him to continue "Rumors contain some bit of truth, what is it you've heard Nori?" Nori sat

down on the field, the wind picked up as the sun shown from behind a curtain of clouds, the light shone on the many trees that wore

the names of all the fallen Shinobi that have ever existed since Banju's existed. Nori's brown hair blew as the wind swept past the four

of them, in the gaze of the sun Nori appeared less menacing. "Well, from what I was told, it takes place in the depths of sector five.

Where each team is given a scroll and told to make it to a large abandoned pagoda in the center of the forest, or something like that."

Nori said nonchalantly. Kyo nodded his head saying "What about you Mai, Yuri, what have you heard about the exams?" Mai sighed

crossing her legs as she sat saying, "The scrolls comes in a pair, one says heaven and the other says earth. Each team only gets one

and were supposed to get the other from another group, thus eliminating the competition and being forced to protect are own scroll. As

far as anything else goes I'm not sure." Yuri looked uninterested in speaking as she turned her head when Kyo looked at her, only to

find herself looking at Nori, which which upset her. Nori smiled at her, Yuri winced in anger as, she looked back toward Kyo, her eye

twitched from containing the volcanic rage within. "There's a written part, that's all I know." Yuri said fuming. Kyo laughed a little to

himself until he felt Yuri glaring at him. Kyo cleared his throat saying " Well I guess I'll tell what I know about the exam."


	25. Chapter 25

Kyo smirked and continued. "There are four parts to the Chuunin exams, part one is a written exam, it's not as simple as you may think, that's all I say

about that. Part two is the forest in sector five, this part can get extremely dangerous. There are no rules on how you

need to go about retrieving the second scroll, but, more importantly than that there are a lot of mysteries surrounding that forest. It's maintained by the

Jikokuwa family and said to be a gateway of sorts. also rumored to be a plain forest by others. The general consensus by most of the

Jikokuwa clan is that it is whatever it needs to be for each person. That being said teamwork is a must during this part of the test, it will

be your only constant, beside your own skill. Once you've passed this point, what happens after will be unique to your generation.

There was an odd silence "Is that it? Yuri said in disbelief. Kyo nodded his head, his students groaned in annoyance, "Way to get us all

riled up Sensei, then just cut the story short." Mai said crossing her arms pouting. Nori stared into the eyes of Kyo saying "So what

happened during the exam when you went through." Kyo returned the gaze with a look of satisfaction on his face. Attention to detail,

Yagi was like that as well, the thought made Kyo smile to himself. "When I went though the exams, huh?" Kyo said to himself as he

rubbed his chin. "So as to not reveal to much, I'll just tell you about what happened when we reached the center of the forest in sector

five. There was a Pagoda, now this is where things got tricky for the group I went through with. The Jikokuwa clan claimed to not have

any involvement, but, to this day a lot of us think otherwise. Somehow we managed to get transported back in time." The three genin

were all surprised by what they heard. "Is that even possible Sensei, to send everyone back in time like that?" Mai asked. Kyo nodded,

he wasn't exactly sure how it worked but he knew it had happened. "So, then what happened?" asked Yuri who anxiously awaited the

next bit of the story. Kyo looked out at the three genin saying "And, . . . that's all I'm going to tell you." Yuri and Mai wore frustration on their faces.

"A lot of people must have died that day, seeing as you don't want to talk about it." Nori said as he continued

to look at Kyo. Returning Nori's glare once again saying "What would make you come that conclusion?" Nori rubbed his forehead and

looked toward the trees saying "Seems a little weird that you would have us meet you at the memorial field and right before you got to the really

juicy part of your story just not tell us for no real reason." Mai stood up saying "You don't know what your talking about, Kyo Sensei just

doesn't want to ruin the test for us. Besides we come here all the time to train." Nori shot a glance at Mai saying "That's exactly my point coming here

reminds him of the memory of his friends."

Mai opened her mouth to retort, but, retracted when she thought about what Nori said. "He's gotta point Mai, what he

says does make some sense. Although, if Sensei doesn't want to talk about it then it doesn't really matter the reason, now does it?"

Yuri said reluctantly. "I'm impressed, Nori." Kyo said.

* * *

**AN: short I know sorry, lol**


	26. Chapter 26

The boy looked at his teacher with disdain in his eyes saying "I'm not impressed by you or these girls Sensei." Kyo smirked to himself

replying "I figured as much your the kind of guy that only respects power, am I right?" A smile stretched across Nori's face, he closed his

hands into tight fist the moment he had been anxiously awaiting had finally arrived. "I know all about your previous teacher and

teammates, I've seen the hospital records. The results of you testing your mettle against them, well Nori you came to the right team

this time." Kyo said with a stern look on his face. Mai and Yuri looked at there teacher in surprise, but, quickly got into formation. Mai ran

twenty yards to the rear of Kyo and Yuri moved to the front of her teacher. "Right, prove it." Nori said as he stood there. "You should

ready yourself Nori." Kyo suggested. "For what? I already know what's coming, you three are predictable." Nori laughed as he spoke.

"Alright." Kyo said as he bit his thumb and made hand seals. "SUMMONING JUTSU, GOTAKAMARU!" Nothing appeared as the smoke blew

away with the passing wind, "Wow, I'm amazed." Nori said in a condescending tone while laughing. "Gotakamaru!" Kyo shouted. In an

instant a mole shot from underneath Nori, who was bent over from laughter. The mole spun like a top as it blasted from under the

surface of the ground sending Nori flying backwards. Nori quickly landed to his feet unscathed, surprised nonetheless. The mole's spin

slowed in midair, it became more visible, the animal was about the size of a man. Gotakamaru made hand seals, after which it nose

dived back underground, leaving no clues that it had come from underground to begin with. Nori jumped forward, the moment the mole

resurfaced behind him, spinning more violently than before. Mud spiraled around it while it rose skyward. Nori had managed to dodge

the mole but had been sucked into the twister of mud that ascended upward. The mole stopped spinning in the center of the spiral,

Gotakamaru made another hand seal, the mud solidified into a cone and hardened. The mole appeared on the outside of the cone,

Gotakamaru leaping toward the mud structure drilling through til it was nothing more than small clumps of dirt, Nori fell to the ground in

tatters. "Get ready." Kyo said to his students. In a puff of smoke the clone of Nori dispersed, a strong wind blew across the field, Nori

appeared in front of Yuri without warning. She widened her stance to Nori's surprise, he threw a barrage of blows at her, to which she

dodged all of them swiftly. He faked a blow to the side, Yuri went to dodge low, only realizing afterward her mistake. A devilish grin on

his face Nori began to raise an uppercut that lie to close for Yuri to evade. A flash was seen coming from above as Nori canceled his

attack, retreating backwards as a volley of knives began to rain down from the sky. Mai had leapt high into the air and activated a

summoning scroll, allowing her to unleash hordes of edged weaponry. In the same moment Yuri began to run in the path of the

projectiles, Mai never changing the course of her knives continued to hurl them toward Nori. Yuri met Nori in high speed combat,

daggers wizzing past the both of them as they dodged each blade gracefully while still engaging each other in taijutsu. Mai began to

fall from the sky as her justsu died down, before leaving the clouds she pulled out a larger scroll, bit her thumb and made hand seals

saying "SUMMONING JUTSU, HOMING DANCE!" From the cloud of smoke created came to raccoons, one clinging to each side of a bladed

wheel. The raccoons attached to the wheel spun in opposite directions, as they blasted toward Yuri and Nori at such high speeds the

wind around it cut the ground below. Just when it seemed that Yuri would be sliced in half from the rear, she spun to the side allowing

the blade to pass, Nori followed evading the blade as well. The instant it passed Yuri, the wheel split in two allowing the other raccoon

to fly it's own path. The two wheels circled Nori and Yuri as they continued to fight, He noticed the blades and the look of complete

focus in the eyes of Yuri. It was as if the thought of defeating him was all she knew, the blades that rotated around them did nothing to

faze her. The wheels smashed into each other, their width was big enough to occupy the fighting space. Yuri ducked in sweeping at

Nori's legs, who had also ducked to keep his head on his shoulders. She continued to attack him from this crouched position, he could

only defend himself as he feared the hovering blades above. The wheels grinded together like gears, continuing to circle over the fight.

Until, they dropped to the ground, racing in and out in a figure eight around them. Every lap the figure eight closed in on the fighters.

Nori could feel himself getting tired, he was used to fighting a lot but not like this. Yuri seamlessly transitioned to a faster more agile

form of fighting as she dodged and ducked under the wheels while they jumped into the air occasionally. Nori began breathing hard as

he landed out of a back flip, his head lifted slowly, the whole side of his face shifted as Yuri slammed a fist into it knocking him off his

feet and toward one of the spinning wheels. Yuri dove toward Nori grabbing him around his waist from the rear and spinning out of the

wheels path. She tumbled in the air, smashing the back of Nori head on the earth's hard surface with a back suplex. Not touching the

ground herself, she used the moment to flip over stomping both feet down into his stomach. The blades followed behind her as they cut

into Nori's midsection, a block of wood lie split into three. "Gotakamaru!" Kyo yelled. The mole shoots from under the ground, spinning

toward Nori who is on the other side of the field savgely sprinting toward Mai. The sight of the mole makes Nori run harder toward her.

The blades jump at Yuri who ducks under them and takes off toward teammate. Running the outer rim of the field she avoids Kyo who

glances at her from the corner of his eye, Yuri matches his look with her own as she continues toward Mai, bladed wheels in tow. Kyo

signals for Gotakamaru to stop short. Nori closes on Mai with a spinning heel kick, she rolls to the outside of his attack throwing a knife

before and after the tumble. He sidesteps one spinning on the other, pressing forward toward her. Mai throws more knives, closing the

distance he knees her in the stomach. He stops in pain as he looks at his thigh to see a kunai, dug into it. "What!" Nori said in

confusion. The skin of the clone begins to spike out spordically and at odd angles as it expanded, bursting out thousands of daggers in

every direction. Nori dodges as many as he can, receiving cuts and scrapes from those he can't. In the midst of the scattering weapons

Yuri is seen dashing straight toward Nori, running so fast she looks as though she were moving through the knives. Nori is in awe at

the sight, as the blades reflect the sunlight onto Yuri who glows like a goddess of war. She runs through the mist of blades toward Nori,

there's no way, how? I've gotta do something, I can't go out like this, but, how does she keep up this pace? Nori thought to himself

while he jumped out of the line of fire. Nori attempted to make hand seals but Yuri was gaining speed to rapidly, the bladed wheels still

followed behind her. Yuri made a hand seal then grabbed the wrist of her other arm, dragging it along the ground. "RAKUKOJIN!" She

yelled as she closed in with an uppercut that rose a cloud of debris. In that time Mai unsummons the wheels, the dirt clouds the vision

of Nori and Yuri is seen falling down on top of him, the ground blows upward like a geyser. When the dust settles, Yuri stands in a

crater, her hand covered in blood, Nori no where to be seen. "Your a tough one, alright" Kyo said with a smirk on his face as he looks at

Nori. Standing across from the hole, Nori riddled with cuts, his clothing in tatters. He stands proudly, but, breathes heavily saying "You, .

. . turned your hand into steel? H,h, . how, how are you. . " as Nori spoke he fell to his knees in exhaustion. Yuri looked at her hand

covered in blood the skin peeling, from her dragging her hand "Yagi taught me that move, he said that since I could do ninjutsu but

don't have the patients to do too many hand seals at one time. He would help me make a technique that I could do while running. The

Falling Steel Blade is what he called it bfore we even made it. He had that kind of confidence, a steel style jutsu that I never dreamed I

could do. Once he told me it would be a steel technique I told him no." Yuri begins to cry "He persisted, it'll just take some time he said,

even after we found out that it was a kekkei tota, I wanted to quit. But, he just wanted to keep going, all we need is a faster way to

learn it, it'll come to us he said. We worked on it for months and the most I could do was make my hand hurt. He kept pushing though,

coming up with new ideas, so I could learn it faster, be more proficient, stronger. Until," Yuri raises her hand into the light of the sun as it

reflects off the gray metal of her hand. Kyo looked at his student as he wiped his eye a smile on his face, Mai with tears in her eyes also

smiled at what Yuri had achieved. Yuri cradled her metal hand as she lowered her head saying "But, this is all I can do without him, I

can't make it stretch any further or do anything else." Yuri pointed her metallic fist at Nori saying "Believe me when I tell you, I won't

ever lose with this hand, Yagi's Rakukojin!' With a look as serious as death itself Yuri promised. Nori felt her words in his heart as he felt

a rush down his spine, a twinge of fear crept into his mind as he stared into the eyes Yuri. He dropped his head as he remembered how

he had seen her as she ran through the blades that rained on them both. He didn't understand what gave her such power, such

ferocity. Nori needed to know, what did this Yagi possess that would inspire her so much. "Well Nori, you passed, how do you feel?" Kyo

asked. Nori remained silent. "I tested Yuri,Mai and Yagi the same way when they came to me originally. You find out a lot about yourself

and those around you when you think your about to be killed, it's a humbling experience. Right?" Nori stood to his feet and took a deep

breath a grin on his face, he sighed saying "Yeah, I guess your right, I look forward to are future together Sensei.


	27. Chapter 27

. . . Meanwhile on Teiseigakure a few days before the chuunin exams, on Teiseigakure. "Is that your daughter out there Kensei? My she

is a fine fighter, taking on the Uchiha and Kajina down there, all by herself no less. I mean look at her go zipping around leaving trails of

lightning, truly it is amazing. She will make a fine heir to the Tenjou family name." An elder said to the Kazankage who watched the

battle between his daughter and her teammates, in preparation for the Chuunin exams. "Okay, okay, let's please take a break." The

boy said as he tried to catch his breath, wiping sweat from his brow as he laid on the ground. "I agree with Batsu, Rai. I get it, I can't

compete with you in hand to hand, now can we stop now?" Said the girl sweat running in between her bright red eyes that looked up

toward the morning sky. Rai hopped in place in excitement saying "Come on you guys your always telling me to keep going when we do

other training, so don't flake out on me when we practice taijutsu." Rai pleaded with her teammates. "Yeah, but, you suck at most of

the other training Rai, but your crazy good at hand to hand though." Batsu said as he watched the clouds. Rai stopped and dropped

her head in embarrassment saying "Well yea, I know that, but, I'm working on it and I'll get it eventually, right Ai?" The girl sat upright

and looked at Rai solemnly "Honestly, I don't think you are. I mean we've been working at your ninjutsu and genjutsu for awhile and

you haven't improved in the slightest. On the contrary, your fighting skill is on an unfair level by comparison. Your too fast, my sharingan

can't keep up with you and when I can your hitting me and it hurts probably more than it should, because of the lightning." Rai began

to search the ground as she reached for excuses saying "Maybe, I've just gotten a little better you never know and I try not to use it

but sometimes I get caught up in the moment. I don't mean to shock you." Ai shook her head in disbelief "Why do you always do this?

You don't need to be good at the other two your taijutsu's is good enough to carry you. That deformity, as you like to call it, that allows

you to generate electricity without consequence or the use of chakra, sounds like a blessing to me. Rai continued to search the ground

as she now rubbed her hands nervously, her voiced lowered to a mumble "My brother does it all why can't at least try?" Batsu now sat

up with a frown on his face saying "Your not Genkei, that's why. You don't have the same mother's, besides I doubt you could even

handle her training methods." Rai continued to mumble saying "I guess your right, I don't think she would want to teach me any way. .

." Ai stood and grabbed Rai's shoulders yelling "STOP THAT! You always do that, having these stupid little pity parties when we start

talking about what you can't do. I don't get it, your the next in line to be Kazankage! Where do you get this inferiority complex from!?"

Kensei continued to look on from the balcony he could see the sadness in his daughter, it had deep roots in her soul. He was unable to

make out what was being said but he heard Ai yell at Rai. "Oh dear, something seems to be awry down below. I'll go see what the

problem is, no one should be yelling at the daughter of the Kazankage like that, it's called respect you see." The old adviser began to

make his way off the balcony "No. Let it be, allow Rai and her teammates to deal with this." Kensei said without turning away from his

daughter. The old man looked back in surprise, unsure of what to do he slowly moved back toward Kensei. Rai didn't reply to the

question Ai asked. Scanning her eyes with the Sharingan Ai released Rai. "Do you really believe that your brother is that superior to

you? Rai looked away from Batsu and Ai saying "Maybe if I hadn't been born my brother would be the heir instead of me, I don't think I

can do it." Ai was shocked at what Rai had said, Batsu stood up and began walking toward Rai. Kensei's face reflected a look of

sadness as he continued to observe the depressing state of his daughter's soul. Batsu stepped in front of Ai and in one swift

movement hit Rai in the face, she fell to the ground. Her eyes swelled with tears as she held her cheek and looked up at the face of

Batsu. The old adviser was completely caught off guard, more so from the lack of reaction from her father. "Don't you ever speak like

that again, you understand me? Let this be the last time Sakurai Tenjou, as your friend and teammate I won't allow you to keep

spewing out this cowardly bullshit! You better start acting like your worth a damn, because if you endanger us with one of your

haphazard pity parties when we need you the most, I'll kill you myself. Batsu said with fury in his eyes that Rai had never seen. It

frightened her so much she was unable to speak. Rai just watched as her friends left the compound, leaving her. Rai curled up into a

ball and began to cry in self loathing. Kensei having seen enough jumped from the balcony where he landed on the grass below. He

walked toward his daughter and looked at her saying "What are you doing?" Rai quickly stood to her feet, wiping her eyes " I was just,

. . I got something in my eye and I was . ." Rai looked away from her father's gaze and at the ground. "You need to go to your friends

sweetheart."Kensei said with a light smile. Rai looked up at the face of her father, his turquoise eyes glowed brightly within the iris

shaped like a five point star. "What am I going to say to them, I'm sure they don't like me, they probably never did just like. . . " Kensei

caught her off as he placed a finger on her lips. He knelt as he spoke. "Listen I told you about that, your mother did what she thought

was best. She never intended for you to be a ninja to begin with, but now you have the chance to learn ninjutsu and genjutsu. I'm sure

your doing great at it. . ." Rai interrupted saying "I'm not. . ." Kensei interjected by continuing saying "Your friends are what should be

most important to you, your team they need you. So they can be whole, you understand?" Kensei asked with concern on his face. Rai

thought for a minute in silence, before lifting her head with a smile. She hugged her father and ran after friends thanking him as she

left. "Well my lord, job well done. For a second there you had me worried though." The old Adviser said as he laughed. Kensei merely

smiled as he continued to look on after his daughter.


	28. Chapter 28

Rai ran into the village looking for Batsu and Ai, when she found them they were eating snow cones together at the edge of the village. Just as Rai was about to approach, Ai and Batsu kissed, surprised Rai jumped into the nearby bushes, blushing. What was that? Thought Rai as she tried to calm herself. Have they always been like that. She continued to think. "I'm a little surprised too." A voice said behind Rai. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she slowly turned to see who was behind her. Looking behind her she saw nothing but another bush, feeling a tap on the back of her head Rai rolled away and faced the person. The woman was bent over looking through the bushes at Ai and Batsu "Sensei?" Rai asked unsure.

The woman turned around with her hands on her hips and another pair of arms crossed "Who else did you think it was sweetie?"Asked Rai's Sensei. Rai rubbed the back of her head, feeling silly and mortified she started saying "I'm not really sure, Nala Sensei." Nala looked at her adorable student and smiled saying "It's a little to close to the exams for you to be getting all weird on me." Rai looked down at the ground saying "Yes Sensei." Nala turned her attention back toward her other pupils, looking back at Rai from the corner of her eye saying "You are ready for this, correct?" Questioned Nala. Rai nodded her head furiously, "Then you had better keep your chin up, so your teammates remain confident in your abilities." Rai stood there for a moment unmoving as she thought about her squad mates, and how she didn't want to let them down. With a look of determination Rai slowly nodded her head. "Good then lets leave these two alone for now, tomorrows the big day, you all ship out to Banju. Rai paused as her heart began to beat rapidly she had forgotten how close the exams were. She was so caught up in her insecurities, she forgot to pack.

"Uhm, Sensei I have to go home and. . . uh, do stuff." Rai said with a shallow laugh as she began to walk past her Sensei, then start running. Nala just shook her head smirking as she thought about her lovely students. Ai and Batsu continued to make out as they held each other tightly " Wow, why don't you just mount him already and get it over with." Said a woman approaching Ai and Batsu. They quickly released one another, their faces red with embarrassment. "What do want Aya?" Ai asked her big sister as she looked off to the side. "I, think I'm gonna get going, Ai" said Batsu as he began to slowly back away. Ai reached out toward him saying "No don't, she's not gonna be here for long." Ai switched her attention to her sister and continued "Right?" Aya grinned devilishly "No this will take sometime, run along Kajina-san." Ai frowned, Batsu bowed to Aya and ran off. "I hate you." Said Ai to her sister. Aya laughed at Ai's words "Come now, it's not like he couldn't have said no." Said Aya laughing. Ai began to walk away from her sister following the path Batsu took "You know he wouldn't be disrespectful to a Chuushin." Ai said as she shook her head in frustration. Aya wiped a tear from her eye as she reveled in messing with her sister's love life "Wait, I do have something I want to tell you,. . . wait." Aya vanished in a cloud of black smoke reappearing before Ai with a serious look on her face. Aya's red eyes looked deep into those of her sister's saying "If and only if you make it to the finals I will introduce you to the Leech clan." Ai raised her eyebrow in confusion, but shrugged it off walking past her sister.

Aya was dumbfounded as she watched her little sister ignore her "Wait, don't you wanna know who the Leech clan is?" Aya asked. Ai remained silent as she continued on her way back to the main village. "Okay fine! Once the preliminary matches end you'll be begging me for an edge." Aya's words went unheeded as Ai continued to onward.


	29. Chapter 29

In the Tenjou compound Rai was frantically packing everything she needed and thought she might need for her trip to Banju. "Okay, I think I should have everything, . . maybe?" Rai looked on her bed at all the things she had laid on it. "You didn't forget underwear did you?"Asked a voice from the shadows. "No." Rai replied "Toothbrush?" It asked. "I have that." She replied. "How about some confidence don't forget, that?" It said slyly "Shut up." Rai said hesitantly. A hand as pale as the moon rose from Rai's shadow and grasped her throat tightly pulling Rai to her knees as it pulled itself out of the darkness. In front of Rai choking her, stood Fu her doppelganger. "Please stop!"Rai pleaded as she gasped for air. With a snicker Fu released Rai as the color began to return to her skin, she mirrored the image of Rai in every way except her eyes which were a bright red star instead of Rai's dim green. "What do you want?" Rai asked as she stood rubbing her neck. "I was just thinking of how lucky you are that the Reigan allows you to exist alongside me. With that being said, I think I'll be taking the Chuunin exam by myself and you can watch from inside my shadow."

Rai threw her hands down to her side her face riddled with panic, lightning began to spark around her "No, you can't! Rai yelled. Fu raised an eyebrow saying calmly "Are you threatening me Rai?" Rai looked away as she winced in fear " N, no, I jus, want to. . ." Fu cut Rai off saying " Then lower your voice when you speak to me, or do you want a repeat of last time?" Rai began to shrink back into herself while backing away from Fu, tripping in the process. "There it is Rai, the most accurate depiction of you. On your back, helpless like a turtle." Fu stood over Rai with a menacing smile, Rai didn't move from the floor. Slamming her heel into the stomach of Rai, Fu continued saying "So, you say you want to go through the exams, hmm?" Fu thought for a moment "Alright, Rai I'll allow it. You can do everything except the finals. The finals will be when I take over, my time to shine. Okay? That seems fair, right?" Fu declared as she giggled to herself. Rai fought back the urge to cry, she didn't want Fu to participate at all, let alone take the glory from her by fighting in the Finals. With a maniacal look on her face Fu stomped on Rai stomach again pushing with more pressure than before saying "This is fair, right Rai?" Tears rolled down her face while she tried pushing Fu's foot away to relieve some of the pain, she nodded regretfully in agreement. "Good, I knew you would see it my way." Fu said sweetly as she fell back into Rai's shadow. The physical pain gone, only emotional pain lingered, as Rai curled into the fetal position and cried to herself. Kensei walked away from the cracked door to his daughter's room with a heavy heart, he had seen everything and now better understood his child's sorrow.

The day of departure had arrived, all the aspiring genin loaded aboard the ship. In a few hours they would arrive at the port of Banjugakure and begin the Chuunin exams. On Banju, Nakamaru made plans to intervene in the examination, "This will be difficult brother, we won't be able to get close to the children while they take the written test. Maybe we could catch them as they entered sector five?" Nakamaru thought as he stood outside in the village the Horde had taken. "What do you have planned for these kids?" Benimaru asked. Nakamaru looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow saying "To convert these children of course, it's a good idea to catch them while they're young after all. "Benimaru crossed his arms saying "Not all of the participants are kids, Nakamaru." An idea shot into Nakamaru's minds as he heard his brother's words, a devilish grin ran across his face as he began saying "You are exactly right brother. So we should enter a few of our own into the trials. But who, is the question?" Benimaru also smiled saying "I have it. We will send in two teams, one will consist of members of the mind slayer clan.

For the second team we should have two of those masked punks, they can at least help with this, after all we've done." Nakamaru rubbed his chin nodding in agreement, "Do you think they would agree to it and who would be the last member of this team?" Asked Nakamaru. Benimaru glanced behind himself at Nanako, who jumped in surprise saying "No I can't, I don't know anything about being a ninja!" Benimaru turned to face her smirking "No you don't, but, you carry are message, besides if we can get at least two of those masked eleven to help you shouldn't need to lift a finger." Nanako held herself in fear, Nakamaru glared at the back of his brother's head, "Why would you volunteer her, brother?" Benimaru turned to face his younger sibling, " As I said before Nakamaru she will be the harbinger of our message capable of spreading your words as though you were present." Nakamaru looked to Nanako saying "Are you able to recite my vision of Utopia, as Benimaru says you can?" Nanako nodded her head slowly as she stopped herself from shaking. After thinking for a long while, Nakamaru spoke saying "Very well, let us get this underway. Benimaru I will leave contacting our associates to you. Nanako we must discuss a few things, if you would follow me to the room." Nakamaru and Nanako enter into the bedroom on the top floor, the room looked the same it had the first time, when Nanako was a hostage. "What are we about to do Nakamaru?" Nanako wrapped her arms around Nakamaru's waist kissing him from his lips to his neck.

He gently pushes her away and with a stern look starts saying "I'm going to put a ninjutsu on you." She looks at him into his eyes and is confused as to why she would need such a thing. "I know what my brother said but I would like you to be extra careful, as well as being as protected as I can make you." Nakamaru gestures for her to sit on the floor so she does, her heart ponds in her chest. Nanako palms begin to sweat, she's nervous "Why would a need a ninjutsu?" Nakamaru begins to make hand seals but stops saying "Because I would like to see you return to me, once the exams end." Nanako smiles to herself as she thinks of how kind he is to her. Nakamaru begins again making hand seals. A moment passes the room begins to glow as symbols appear on the floor of the room. The light, the symbols emit brighten so it becomes difficult for her to see, then they vanish just as they appeared without warning. Nakamaru has sweat on his forehead he takes a deep breath before standing and flopping down onto the bed. "Come here." Nakamaru says to her as he gestures with his hand. Nanako stands and looks around the room and herself to see if there have been any changes.

There are none, she lays next to Nakamaru saying "What happened, I don't feel or any different?" Nakamaru turns his head to face hers, he looks into her eyes saying "It's a dormant jutsu sweetie, it'll take effect when you need it to and no time sooner." Nanako kisses him replying " Well what does it do?" Nakamaru smiled gently saying "Do you trust me Nanako?" She quickly nods her head. "Good, then believe when I tell you, when the time comes you will see. Now, be with me one last time, before you leave." With those words Nanako sat up and began to undress while Nakamaru kissed all along her soft skin. Outside the building Benimaru waits within the woods of sector four, after sending out the signal. Time passes, movements can be heard in the trees, Benimaru stands his ground, as four masked and cloaked men appear before him. "We saw the sign, so where's the fire?" Asked one of them sarcastically. "From what I can see this doesn't look like an emergency and that signal is only- for- emergencies." Said another of the masked men with a condescending tone. Benimaru had had enough of their attitudes "Listen up, we need two of your people to help us with a big operation that's that were planning for the Chuunin exams.

It's the least you punks could do considering all the extra work I've put in for you." The masked men looked at one another. "Hmm, I suppose you have done quite a bit, killing those few people for us. But, the least we could do? We've given you weapons, and helped in devising the plan that would allow you to achieve your goals. No I'd say you still owe us." said one of the masked men. A frown was on Benimaru's face as he began saying "You helped us make a plan, you say? Without me and my brother paving the way for your scheme's you would be stuck doing it on your own, thus revealing yourselves. Ultimately ruining your secret plan. So it would seem to me that all of YOU need US." Benimaru said with a grin. An awkward silence crept in, the five of them, the air around them became thick with tension, like the black smoke of a volcano. The masked men looked to each other. One of the masked men who had remained silent during the conversation drew two swords that hid in his sleeves. Immediately the leader of the group raised his arm to block the path of the other. The masked man reset his hidden blades, the tense atmosphere around the five became calm once again. "Very well, we will give you your help. This will be the last hand out you receive from us, from here on out we will see who needs who the most." said the masked man as he turned to leave. Benimaru smirked saying "I won't be there, but, I guess we will see now won't we."


	30. Chapter 30

Meanwhile aboard the ship headed to Banjugakure, "Are you alright Rai, you've been pretty upbeat this whole trip, your not taking some

kind of drug are you?" Ai asked. Rai continued to smile gleefully as she looked out onto the open sea, and felt the breeze of the salty air

comb through her blonde hair and across her honey colored skin. She laughed a little as she replied saying "No, I'm not on any kind of

drug I'm just happy. We've been training so hard to get to this point and now were finally hear. I know sometimes I worry you guys with

my pity parties," Rai dropped her head as she spoke, but, raised it immediately as she continued. "But, you guys won't have to worry

about that anymore I promise to be the best I can be and give it my all!" Rai began joyfully practicing her punches and kicks, showing her

enthusiasm. Ai looked at her suspiciously for a moment, then turned to Batsu who simply smirked shrugging his shoulders. "If you say so,

I guess I have no choice but to believe you." Ai said as she walked toward Batsu and looked looked out on the ocean. The ship was full of

contestants from all over Teisei and Chigakure. It was only a matter of time before conflict arose on the ship. "What did you say about my

people?!" said a male ninja to a female. "I said, I don't even know why they sent your kind here. Your a worthless ninja obviously, it's in

your blood." The female ninja said as she licked her finger. The male ninja was allowing his anger to get the best of him even as his

teammates tried to calm him down. "Your dead, you bitch! No one insults my clan, my family!" The female ninja widened her stance and

stood with open arms an arrogant look on her face. Rai, Ai and Batsu looked on. Ai activated her Sharingan, shaking her head saying " The

guy doesn't even know what he's up against." Rai looked st her teammate and asked "What do you mean, she's a member of the

Chisuda, blood ninja clan and a wire user." Rai narrowed her eyes as she surveyed the girl saying " I think I see it." Batsu looked away,

uninterested saying " The guy's not gonna make it off this boat if he doesn't wise up." The girl gestured for the boy to come at her saying

"So what's it gonna be? Or are you also a coward, that's scared of girl's as well.? The male ninja, couldn't be held back any longer as he

lunged at the girl, she vanished. The boy's head was netted with wire as the girl stood back to back with him. Her arms outstretched as

she brought closer to one another, the wire began to slowly pierce the ninjas skin. The female continued to cross her arms, the boy wailed

in pain, while the cord cut deeper into his flesh. "Enough!" said a booming voice from under the deck. "No one dies on my ship, on less yer

plannin to clean'er up, and by that I mean all of 'er. Top to bottom." said the ships Captain. The female ninja had a look of disgust on her

face, releasing the boy, she grabbed his head, licking blood off the side of his face. "Til next time lover boy." The girl said while she giggled

and walked away with her other teammates. Rai's palms began to sweat as she looked out toward the sea, a worried look on her face.

"You alright?" Ai probed. Rai looked at Ai and forced a smile saying "I'm fine, just excited about the exams and a little nervous about the

written test, that's all." Ai stared into her eyes, Rai's star shaped iris danced around as she avoided her teammates gaze. "If you say so

Rai." Ai said as she turned her attention to the sky blue waves of the ocean. Two hours passed, the ship docked at the port in

Banjugakure all of genin ninja were in awe of the city. The tall buildings and paved roads there didn't seem to be a tree in sight for

miles in any direction. Waiting a few feet away, a jounin watched as the eyes of the genin lit up over the sights they were seeing. The

jounin approached the group saying "Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen allow me to be the first to welcome you to the city of

Banjugakure." The ninja looked to one another with excitement in there eyes. "I'm sure for some of you this isn't your first visit to

Banju, I'm required to give you a brief tour of the port anyway. So if you all would follow me and my companions." said the jounin. As he

finished a female and two other male jounin walked at the rear of the large group of genin. The tour lasted for an hour as the young

ninja were shown the best restaurants, told trivia about Banju and it's history. Until they were finally brought to the building where

they would take the written exam. "Alright guys and girls this is it the last stop, from here you will be taken to one of two rooms where

the test will be administered. Laila." The female ninja that walked in the rear of the group now stood in front, she smiled cheerfully

saying "Okay everyone follow me and take you to your testing room. After a few flights of stairs the group was split into two lines, one

moved into the room on the right and another into the room on the left. Both rooms already contained genin those that were native to

Banju they eyeballed the new arrivals wearing there best intimidation face. The rooms were brightly lit, plain white walls, no shades

over the windows so the sunlight rested on a few of the desk. Once the genin in both classrooms were seated, a squad of jounin

entered each room.


	31. Chapter 31

Two in the back, two on each side and two to the front, with one person in the center. "Hello everyone." said the woman in the center. "All those from Banju should already be aware of who I am. For those who don't I am Jikokuwa Misano, the Head of Anbu Psychological Operations of the hidden village of Banjugakure." Misano narrowed her eyes and continued saying "This test won't be as simple as you think, that is unless you pay close attention. There are fifty questions, on the papers I'm going to pass out to you." A low rumble began amongst the students in both classrooms. "Quiet down." Misano said sternly. She was heard in both rooms, the other classroom held more members of the Psy Op Anbu. Misano handed a stack of papers to one of her subordinates, who then placed them on the closest desk. "This is the test; Don't do anything until I tell you to." The papers were passed around the entire class, all the while Misano and the other Anbu watched the genin closely. The other Anbu proctors passed out pencils to everyone in each room not before giving each ninja an ominous grin. "Before we start let me just say this one thing, pay attention and listen well. Begin!" The sound of papers ruffling could be heard in each classroom. Nanako reached for the test in front of her, hands shaking uncontrollably, sweat dripped off her brow and onto the desk.

The girl next to her slapped her hand away from the paper saying "Don't touch that, just sit there." Nanako felt relieved but confused saying "She said we were supposed to begin the test, right?"

The kunoichi raised an eyebrow as she glanced at Nanako out the corner of her eye.

"You weren't listening were you? What exactly did she tell you to begin doing?" Asked the ninja.

Nanako giggled nervously as she rubbed the back of her neck baffled, by the kunoichi's answer.

"Uhm, Hina maybe you could just tell me, I am new to this ninja thing and all. Nanako asked anxiously.

Hina closed her eyes and sighed in dissatisfaction, saying "What do you think sister?"

Hina's twin sister Rina never turned to looked at either of them saying "There's no need, the first part of this test is over already."

Misano slammed her hand down on the desk closest to her, the genin jumped in their seats from the sudden noise.

"Pencils down." she said calmly

All those who had been diligently answering the questions on the paper stopped. Tension was high in both rooms, no one knew what to expect, or, why the test had ended so soon after beginning, many thought to themselves.

Misano spoke saying "Did anyone notice anything odd about the questionnaire?"

The entire class remained silent for a few seconds longer before someone raised their hand.

"Yes you, Teisei ninja, stand and tell everyone what you thought was off about the test? she commanded.

Ai stood saying "The questions were, . . . advanced. They asked for definitive answers, on opinionated questions."

Misano smirked saying "Such as?"

"Such as questions like, what makes a ninja." replied Ai.

Misano locked eyes with Ai saying "I'm sure at the Academy you attended there was a definite answer for what made a ninja, in multiple textbooks. You may not have been paying attention, though."

Ai sat back down crossing her arms upset about what was said to her. Laughter was heard and quickly quelled by the proctors. Misano walked in front of the desk where Ai, Rai, and Batsu sat. She looked down at their papers.

"Blank, of course. There was something very specific I told all of you before you started writing on these papers in front of you. Do you remember, Uchiha, Ai?"

Ai was startled by the fact that Misano knew her name, Ai looked at her with confusion saying hesitantly "Don't do anything until you tell us."

Misano walked away from the desk and back toward the chalkboard saying "Good then you remember and if you can recall what I said, then all of you should be able to. With that having been said. . . when did I tell anyone to start writing on these papers?!"

A feeling of dread blew across both rooms, looks of despair were on the faces of many of the genin in the two classrooms.

"Wow, I had no idea I'd be able to fail so many in the first round. All those who wrote without permission you and the remainder of your team are dismissed from the chuunin exams." Misano said.

No one moved for a moment, the proctors began to walk closer to the desks. Genin began to shuffle out of each room some crying, others in a rage.

"Well, congrats are in order for those of you that remain, whether you manged to stay by trickery or treachery it matters not at this point. Although, Ai you did still break the rules by looking at your test. So now, answer me this, what was the lesson that was just learned?" Misano asked.

Ai looked at her, sitting upright in the seat saying "Pay attention to details."

The proctors began collecting up all the sheets of paper as Misano now sat on the desk in front of the chalkboard.

"That's correct Ai, attention to detail. A skill that any good kunoichi must have if she is to successfully achieve her mission and keep those she would care for safe. Good job, I will allow you to stay. Bring the rest from the other classroom in here, we should have enough room now." Misano commanded looking to one of her secondaries.

A few moments passed and the class was again packed with genin. Nanako sighed in relief saying "Are these the kind of mind games that all ninja play?"

Rina smiled looking out the corner of her eye at Nanako saying "Yes, but, that was a very simple test, under ordinary circumstances I'm sure everyone would have passed-"

Hina continued her sister's sentence "With all the stress brought on by the Chuunin exams, and the intimidating overseers watching are every move. An atmosphere tailored for interrogation, to make even the most enlightened monk nervous.

"Ohh, so does that mean were done, because I'm not sure of how much more of this I can take? Nanako said fearfully.

Hina smirked as she grasped Nanako's hand saying "All you need do is trust in Nakamaru, rely on the seal he gave to you for empowerment. I'm sure it will guide you in the right direction."

A sincere look lay on the face of Hina while, Rina laughed devilishly to herself.

Rai sighed in relief as she sank down into her seat saying "That would have been us if you hadn't said anything. But why did you look at the test?

Ai looked over at Rai and Batsu, who was also interested to know the answer.

"No reason, I just wanted to see the questions."Ai said nonchalantly.

Batsu and Rai looked at one another, Rai shrugged her shoulders.

Misano looked out at the genin in the classroom and began saying "Answer this question: what makes a ninja? There is only one answer that I will accept, you cannot discuss it with others and only one of you may give me the answer I seek. I've already chosen that person by the way. Tenjhou, Sakurai."

Rai's heart sank, eyes widened, breathing sped up, hands began to sweat and shake uncontrollably.

Batsu looked at her with an encouraging smile saying "You've got this, I'm sure what ever you say will be just what she wants to hear."

Rai nodded her head returning his smile, as she began to relax.

Misano started to laugh aloud saying "I'm sorry, I forgot something that is very important to this portion of the test. And that is what will happen if you answer incorrectly, which will be very easy for someone in your position to do. If you fail to give me the answer I want, everyone here will fail as well. You have ten minutes to give me your answer. Begin."

Rai gripped the desk like it was a log and she was floating in the ocean, alone, the desk being the only thing keeping her afloat. Her whole body shook from fear, her eyes began to swell with tears. Her ears began to throb, as blood rushed to her face.

"Everyone will fail, everyone will fail, everyone will fail. And it will be all my fault, Batsu and Ai will hate me forever. Genki, Mother and Father won't love me anymore, no one in the village will even look at me. Sensei will dismiss me, I won't be a ninja. I knew I couldn't do it, I'm just as worthless as Fu says I am. I'm weak." Rai thought to herself.

A voice from deep within Rai spoke out to her saying "Isn't this quite the trap your in, sadly I can't help otherwise I would just answer the question myself. As much as I hate supporting you in anything you do,. . . You know the answer to this question so just relax-"

Rai gasped in surprise as Batsu placed his hand on her shoulder "Did you hear me, relax, okay. It's like I told you, you know the answer." Batsu said as he patted her on the shoulder.

Ai looked at Rai smiling and nodding in agreement. Wiping the tears off of her face.

"You have five minutes remaining miss Tenjhou." Misano said nonchalantly.

Rai swallowed deeply and took a deep breath saying "A, a ni. . Nin . . ninja." She paused to catch her breath as her heart pounded in her chest. "What makes a ninja, is be. . being . . . able to do what is necessary and th, . .the willingness to sacrifice yourself for the sake of your village and those you love!"

The entire room turned all eyes toward Rai who had hers closed in anticipation. Misano didn't say anything and simply stared at Rai with a look of contempt.

She shook her head in disappointment saying "I was really hoping you of all people would get the answer right. A Tenjhou, user of the Reigan, the spirit eye. Legend has it, you all are supposed to understand the souls of men better than any man would ever understand himself, too bad."

The room was deathly silent, the whimpering that came from Rai was all that could be heard.

"It's over, we failed." said Nanako in disappointment.

The eyes of Hina and Rina stayed glued on Misano who walked toward the chalkboard, grabbed a piece of chalk and began writing on the board. Once she finished she threw the chalk at Rai's forehead, Batsu caught it and glared at Misano who began to walk towards the door as all the proctors followed her out. Batsu's expression began to change as he read the board, a smirk on his face.

"YES!" Batsu yelled.

Rai jumped, her eyes opened and fell on the chalkboard which read: I suppose the legends are true. Believe in yourselves more and continue to do what is necessary for those you care about. Above all else grow and learn. You all passed!

The classroom shot into an uproar as they all cheered, many of the genins thanked Rai. On the inside she heard Fu saying "Even a broke clock is right twice a day..."

* * *

**AN: Trying a new way of writing the story, hope you all enjoy.**


	32. Chapter 32

Moments later, outside the classroom in the main hallway of the building.

"I can't believe we passed, I'm so excited, yes I just want to scream!" Rai said enthusiastically.

Batsu and Ai looked at one another and smiled. Some genin left out of the testing building others lingered to talk to friends. While a few made their way toward Rai.

"I'm glad you got that question right, I almost thought the Chuunin exam had ended for me before it had even started." said a female ninja.

Rai, Ai and Batsu turned to face the voice.

"Your the girl from the boat with the wire! The Chisuda. . ." Rai said in surprise.

Another team walked over, entering the conversation.

"Naomi, I see your already threatening the competition. I'm Sagawa, Daigo by the way, from Banju squad six." said the boy.

With her hands on her hips, Naomi shook her head as she laughed to herself saying "Oh Daigo, last I saw you I missed my chance. This time, I'll be sure to make you bleed out for sure."

Daigo scoffed at Naomi's words, Batsu and Ai had serious looks on there faces.

"Daigo it looks like the five beast of each village are all here." said one of his teammates.

Rai looked about with a baffled look on her face, scratching her head asking "Beast? What is he talking about?"

Batsu and Ai sighed as Daigo and Naomi looked at them in confusion.

"Their talking about you."Batsu said mortified.

Rai pointed to herself saying "ME! Why? I'm not an animal?!"

Batsu covered his face with his hand in embarrassment, Ai sighed again.

Naomi combed the hair covering her face back with her hand saying "Your a lot slower than I thought you were, so I'll do you a favor and educate you. This Chuunin exam was setup for the purpose of creating more higher ranking ninja to combat the terrorist group known as the Horde. Now, all of the teams here have been selected in terms of ability. This obviously means they had to rate us based on skill, mission success rate and team synergy. We've also been ranked on an individual level, so the BEAST, he was referring to are those held highest on the individual ranking. That would be me of course, Daigo, Sakurai Tenjhou, Uchiha Ai, Jikokuwa Kiriei, and a few more have been added recently. A girl from the Kurenai clan and a Ono clansmen, not sure of who or what they look like."

Rai looked around in amazement saying "Wow, I can't believe I'm considered to that strong."

Daigo scratched his head saying "In all honesty your ranked high on the individual scale because of your bloodline, but, don't get me wrong most of us are as well."

Rai dropped her head in disappointment saying "Oh, okay. But,then that means that everyone still has the same chance to succeed in the exams, right?"

Daigo looked back at his teammates who shrugged their shoulders, the female saying "Yeah, I guess so."

Rai's face lit up with a renewed confidence.

"Okay then, were gonna make it to the end and show everyone that Teisei squad ten is the biggest, strongest beast here.

Naomi, and Daigo smiled with the competitive gleam in there eye as there teams walked away promising not to hold anything back.

"I'm glad your excited, but don't' forget there are other Uchiha, Sagawa's, Kurenai, Chisuda and literally a boatload of other clans here, vying to make it to the end just as we are. All I'm saying is, are we really prepared for this?"

Batsu looked at Ai and Sakurai, he tightened his fist. Looking out the window of the testing building onto the bright sun.

"Yeah, were ready, the real question here is. Is everyone else ready for us. Batsu said as the rays of the sun shined upon him.


	33. Chapter 33

The next morning, hopeful genin stood at the forefront of the forest of sector five, in anticipation of the second phase of the Chuunin exams starting.

Nanako became very nervous as thoughts of her dying before ever completing her mission, flashed in her mind.

"Relax Nanako, remember why your here." said Hina softly.

Hina looked to her sister gesturing with her head, for her sister to say something supportive. Rina sighed after glaring at Nanako spitefully, rolling her eyes saying "Yes Nanako you are on a divine from our great leader Nakamaru, with his seal you can accomplish anything."

Nanako who sat on her knees was unaware of the gestures the twins made behind her back, or how they truly felt. She felt sick her running a race within her chest, she grasped at the ground for refuge, safety. The ground wouldn't change on her, threaten her well being. As she continued to plague herself with these thought the realization that nothing and nowhere was safe, frightened her.

"Do, . . .do you think he would understand if I just quit? If I just never returned would you let me go!?" Nanako pleaded as she looked back at the twins.

Rina glanced at Hina out the corner of her eye as Hina opened her mouth saying "That's not a viable option, miss Nanako. Stop being a coward and prove yourself to be the vessel of hope, that Lord Nakamaru believes you to be.

Nanako sat there shocked at what Hina said to her, she turned her head forward. Wiped the tears from her eyes as she hung her head saying "Very well. If Nakamaru sees me as his hope then . . . that is what I will be!"

Nanako spoke hesitantly, but, it was enough to satisfy the twins he smiled at each other.

"Daigo, how do you see this going?" asked Asuka his teammate.

Daigo continued stretching with his other teammate Jin saying "I think this is gonna be a blast personally, but, if you mean like what are we going have to do to make it to the finals. I think we could just lay low the entire time, if we keep are heads down and are movements silent. We should be able to avoid confrontations with other teams."

Jin stopped his stretch saying "Not Naomi team squad, who by the way is gunning for you personally. Which makes us involved by association. I just can't believe you made an enemy of her."

Looking up toward the sky as though he had seen something, he turns back toward his teammates.

"It happened on a mission sometimes you make enemies, you know?" Daigo said coolly"

Asuka's face frowned up as she grabbed Daigo by his collar shaking him yelling "Don't try to make it sound like you were there to kill her, when you were just delivering a message! Then you go and hook up with the first girl that smiles at you, and break up with her the next day when you leave! So don't try to play cool when your a horrible person!"

Everyone in the vicinity turned and looked at Asuka, Daigo's body lay limp in her hands. She looked around seeing all the judgmental faces.

"WHAT!" she yelled.

In an instant everyone around them looked away. Jin reached for his dazed friend who now lay on the ground as Asuka continued to stretch.

Nori rubbed his ears, a look of annoyance on his face. He stood there in the large crowd of genin with Yuri and Mai.

"I can't believe that girl yelled that loud, I'm even sure what she was saying. In any case I'm ready for this thing to start." Nori said with excitement in his voice.

Yuri stood there with her eyes closed, breathing in the air deeply to calm herself. She exhaled, a big smile stretched across her face.

"I'm just as excited, I can't wait to see whats in this forest." said Yuri with clenched fist.

Mai looked at her teammates suspiciously asking "What happen to, wanting to keep a low profile. Are we still doing that? I mean we are still doing that, right?"

Yuri and Nori looked at each other, with fire in their eyes.

"No were definitely charging in there!" said Yuri with excitement.

"No prisoners, anyone gets in are way and were gonna destroy them! said Nori malevolently.

Mai sighed in defeat, having no choice but to support their bull headed plan.

Naomi stood with her team, arms crossed with a look of concern on her face.

"Are you alright Naomi?" asked Toshi her squad mate.

Naomi lifted her gaze from the ground to the boy saying "Shut up Toshi. I'm trying to think of are plan of attack, maybe if you Ono clan members weren't so useless. I wouldn't have to do all the thinking."

Jun, Naomi's other teammate rolled her eyes in defiance.

"So you say Naomi, but, I'm sure once we get in there, me and Toshi are going to be carrying your sorry ass. While you take all the credit." mocked Jun.

Naomi stared into the eyes of Jun who also returned the glare.

"It's through my careful planning, of our movements, that this "carrying" you speak so highly of is even made possible. In the future you should think before you open your mouth, freak. Or otherwise I'll be forced to further educate you." Naomi said spitefully.

Jun stepped close to Naomi's face, there noses almost touched saying "You can say what you like to Toshi because he lets you, but you should know better than to talk to me that way." Smirking she continued. "I think I'll "educate" you this time, learn to watch your back while your inside this forest Naomi, because I won't be."

Jun turned and walked away, from her teammates disappearing into the crowd.

Toshi reached out to Jun, but, was too late. He looked around for her nervously, not a trace.

"I'm sure she didn't mean that Naomi. I understand that, that's just how you are, but, maybe. Maybe you should be nicer to the people you rely upon, your friends. I'll do the best I can for the team while were out there and you should consider apologizing to Jun. At least that's what I think a good leader would do." Toshi said as he went to look for Jun.

Naomi held herself tightly, she continued to think on a plan of action, it helped keep her from dwelling on the guilt she felt.

Batsu and Ai stared off into the deep forest, they were envisioning their approach. Rai looked back and forth between the two, their trance like gazes made her feel unsure.

Rai groaned thinking "Their so focused, I was never really good at doing that they haven't spoken a word sine we woke up this morning. I'm sure they've been dreaming about this moment, they have to be nervous, I'm nervous."

As Rai followed the example of her teammates she began staring off into the forest. She looked into the great depths of the mystic forest, images began to form before her eyes.

"Genkei!" Rai thought.

The image of her brother perched on a branch his back to her. His slowly turned to look at with a smile on it's face. It spoke "Don't hold back." as the image spoke an image of Suzaku landed on his head. Rai giggled to herself. Another image, one of her mother appeared walking into the forest saying "Show me what you've got, sweetie." The images dissipated with blowing wind. Rai opened her hands letting the wind cool her palms, her confidence renewed. She had found her focus point.

"I won't give up, even if it kills me. Nobody I know quits so neither will I." Rai said as electricity began to spark about her body.

Batsu and Ai looked at each other confidently, after hearing Rai's words.

All the teams from Teisei, Banju and Chi waited in great anticipation, for the second event to begin. One of the jounin that lead the tour from the day prior stood in front of the large crowd, waving his an arm in the air as to get everyone's attention.

Clearing his throat before saying "Can everyone hear me?"

He paused for a moment before continuing, everyone was silent.

"Alright good, welcome to the second phase of the Chuunin Exams. This phase will challenge a multitude of skills you have been honing up to this point. It's a survival test, where you will also search for and retrieve an important item. You will know the item in question when you find it, there are nine of them and each is hidden away within a shrine. On a mountain, at the true center of the forest. Now I know what your thinking, should be easy to find a mountain in a forest, but, it's not. This forest is enchanted and so is all the life that resides within it. So as tragic as this may sound, only a few of you will actually make it to the mountain, but, a lot of you may die before you even see it." said the Jounin nonchalantly.

Many in the crowd of genin became nervous after hearing the forest carried mysticism in it.

Clearing his throat once more the jounin continued saying "You will have three days to make it to the top of the mountain. Be wary when going through the forest, since we hold the chuunin exams around a regularly scheduled time frame. I guess you could consider this hunting season. Lastly, there are no rules governing how you need to go about moving to the mountain peak or how you need to collect the item within the shrine. I will say this though if you have more than one item you will not only be able to enter the prelims, but, also get to determine who the members of your team match up against. Every corresponding item afterward will dictate the match ups of another team. Those with no item will be left to find there own way out of the forest and back to the start, ending the exam for that team. Does everyone understand everything I've said? Just to clarify you only need to find one item to enter the preliminary matches. Now, any questions?"

The jounin slowly scanned from one side of the crowd to the next.

With a smirk on his face, he held his hand out toward the forest saying "Okay then, you may sta-"


	34. Chapter 34

Before he could finish the genin rushed into the forest, teams splitting in every direction of the woods. Ai, Batsu and Rai, were among the faster genin at the exam. They quickly shot past most of the other contenders, Rai took lead while leaving a trail of electricity in her wake. The three ripped through the forest at high speeds, bypassing many of the animals that lie in wait to hunt the easily preyed upon teams. Ai surveyed the area around them with her sharingan to ensure they weren't followed to tightly, to her dismay there were more than a few teams trailing less than a hundred meters behind them.

"Rai, they're to close!" Ai yelled to her teammate.

Rai nodded saying "I'm gonna go faster, okay!?

Batsu and Ai nodded as they moved chakra to there legs to give themselves the power needed to keep up with Rai's naturally high velocity. As though breaking a barrier of air, wind scattered all around them, the thick forest trees rocked in submission of there swiftness. Completely focused on making it as close to the mountain as possible before running out of steam, an image caught Rai's attention out the corner of her eye. Her head turned just enough for her to see a person keeping pace with her, or maybe a spirit? It flickered in and out, as it traveled gracefully through the forest, in comparison to Rai's rigid, lance like path. Her mouth opened in awe, but, having stopped paying attention to the obstacles to the front. She missed the oncoming drop-off in the forest floor.

Ai's attention had also been caught by the girl's sudden spectral dash through the woodland, Ai frowned saying through her teeth "Jikokuwa, Kiriei!"

Preoccupied with her anger at seeing a rival, Ai also overlooked the oncoming gully. Before they reached the edge Batsu grabbed both girl's as best he could and attempted to land on the other side. He quickly felt a sharp pain in his legs as he leapt into the air. Realizing that he wouldn't make it, he hugged both Ai and Rai tightly, turning his back to the water below.

"Hold on tight!" yelled Batsu.

As they plummeted toward the rocky riverbed below Rai caught a glimpse of the ghost-like Kiriei once more. Naomi's eye's locked onto Ai's, she waved, watching Ai fall, while wearing a wicked grin across her face.

Batsu groaned in pain as he opened his eyes only to see the angry face of Ai looking down at him.

"Why did you do that?" Ai asked with her arms crossed.

Batsu sat up in a seated position as he rubbed his back, sore from the fall saying "You mean save you? Uhm. . . ,why wouldn't I that's-" Batsu stopped mid-sentence.

Ai was shaking her head as she sighed saying "I didn't need saving, I could have made it across!" Ai said in frustration.

He raised an eyebrow looking around, Rai was nowhere in sight.

"I don't see how you think you could have made it. Unless you were planning to jump to the other side as you were falling?" Batsu said sarcastically.

He stood to his feet rubbing his back once more as he continued to look around the area. The gully was deep, the river water barely rose above there ankles, the walls were wet, muddy and slippery. They wouldn't be climbing out anytime soon.

"Where's Rai at?" Batsu questioned

Still upset over Batsu's actions, she turned and ignored him.

"Ai, where is Sakurai at?" He asked again with a serious tone.

Rather than speak Ai pointed, Batsu stared at the back of Ai's head for a moment before walking off toward Rai. Ai continued to face the muddy wall of the gully. All the while, being watched by eyes from the shadows.

Rai stopped running and surveyed the area of the gully. Sadly she had not come upon a way out of the wet valley, dropping her head in disappointment. A shadow began to creep over the area where Rai stood, looking up to the sky as clouds passed over blocking the sunlight. Determined to find a way out, Her eyes lit up with renewed confidence, but, this time when she looked forward she saw what looked like the entrance to a cave. Looking around, anxious about venturing into the cavern alone, she resolved to merely peek inside for a moment. Inspecting the entry way for spiders she decided it was safe enough to step inside. Then walking deeper inside the black cave, her heart began to pound, the darkness seemed to grasp at her. Skin crawling, Rai panicked and attempted to back out, return the way she came, but, there was no entrance to be found.

"Scared little one?" said a voice that made the hair's on her neck stand.

Rai nearly screamed when she heard the sound, the wind within the cave gave her goosebumps.

"Wh. . Who are you? Where are you!?" asked Rai frantically.

The darkness went silent, a reply was heard off in the distance.

"Sorry dear you won't be alive long enough to need the answer to either of those questions." said the voice from within the shadows.

Realizing that she was dealing with a person and not some spirit. Rai got mad, but, being unable to see her opponent, still made her uneasy.

Ai stood in the same area Batsu had left her, deep in thought. She raised her head slowly dropping her arms to her sides.

"You can come out at anytime, I've known you were there for a while now." said Ai out loud.

The wind blew, Ai's short black hair flowed briskly in the gentle breeze, the river water trickled from east to west in the gully.

"Oh you do? Well excuse me if I don't believe you. I think I'll take my chances on you bluffing, Uchiha or not my jutsu is flawless." said a voice from nowhere.

Ai smirked to herself, saying "Suit yourself, it's your funeral."

Bugs buzzed in the air as Ai stood in wait of her enemies next move, one of the bugs flew passed her face. Following it with her eyes, she examined it with her sharingan until it passed, smacking the back of her neck.

"Stupid bugs." Ai said to herself.

Meanwhile Rai was still trapped in the technique of the ninja within the cave shadows, she now bled on the cavern floor. The ninja toyed with her, frequently cutting Rai not leaving a chance for repercussion.

From within, Rai could hear the voice of Fu saying "Your hopeless aren't you? An easy opponent like this should have been ended a long ago."

Rai grew frustrated from the unseen attacker and the words of her doppelganger.

"If you think you can do better, then why don't you come out here!" she yelled.

Laughing could be heard echoing throughout the cave the voice saying "Has the darkness driven you mad and here I thought you would make this more entertaining for me."

The voice continued to laugh mockingly, ignorant to what had been unleashed.

"I can see you." Fu said sharply in her raspy tone.

The laughter stopped.

"You don't seem to know who you're fucking with! You'll learn soon enough though, as I'm slowly peeling your soul from your body and I seal it within my Reigan eye!" Fu said malevolently.

The darkness was silent once more, the only sound heard was from Fu, laughing to herself.

"What's wrong girly? Bat got your tongue!" Fu asked as she continued to laugh. I see through your genjutsu, this whole time there was actually no cave here at all. My counterpart was so scared she couldn't see what was right in front of her." she said with in an uproar of laughter.

The wind in the cave shifted, the voiced moved, saying "There was someone else here, but, when?" the voiced asked.

Fu wiped a tear from her eye after calming from the laughter, saying "Oh yes, there was, but, you've got the right one now." said Fu.

Following those words she shouted "COMBINATION STYLE, HELL QUAKE JUTSU!"

The dark floor began to rumble and split in every direction. A piercing light seeps outward from the cracks, immense heat rose up. The darkness dispersed, as a discharge rock and flame so intense, it disfigured one side of gully. Batsu felt the mass of heat before he saw the eruption. Finally making it to the center of the explosion he saw her for the first time. The stars in her eyes as red as the blood moon, hair black enough to be the shadows themselves.

Giggling to herself saying "She managed to get away. Oh well, you have a way out now."

Fu pointed to the large pile of rubble that created a path from the gully to the forest.

Batsu stood speechless as he stared in awe at Fu. Ai had also heard the explosion from where she was, the person that watched her had vanished.

"Rai, Batsu!" She thought to herself, running in urgency toward the smoke.

Daigo and Jin stood in wait on the branch of a tree in the woods. Asuka appeared next them she fell to her knees saying "I'm sorry, I tried to get rid of her but I couldn't. There was someone else helping and they were to strong for me.

Daigo and Jin looked at one another, they helped Asuka to her feet.

"It's ok, you did your best." Daigo said with a smile.

Kiriei watched from a tree high above the valley, she looked down at Fu with a look of concern.

"What's wrong Kiriei, you look worried." said one of her teammates.

Kiriei looked to her friend an comrade Tsubasa and pointed toward Fu. Kiriei continued to stare at Fu, narrowing her eye in detest.

"It's fated that you two fight, supposedly that is. I'm really sure how likely that is to happen, but, it is a fact that her father fought your father and his sister killed your mother. . . . So I guess we'll just have to wait and see." said Tsubasa

Fu canted her head upward at the tree that Kiriei sat in, saying "I see you."

Kiriei read the lips of Fu, tightening her hand into a fist she vanished along with Tsubasa and her other teammate.

Nori stopped mid-swing, saying "Anyone else hear that explosion?"

Yuri nodded her head, as she was walking away the bruised and unconscious body of another genin.

"Can we move on now I don't these guys are gonna give us anymore trouble? asked Mai.

Nori looked at Mai then turned to Yuri, asking "What do you think made that explosion?"

Yuri raised an eyebrow saying "What makes you think it was an explosion?"

Nori pointed behind them at the plume of smoke that rose to the sky. The three of them looked up at it curiously.

Naomi and continued to run ignoring the sounds of the explosion the bes they could. Toshi had a look of worry on his face since he hadn't located Jun before the test began. He was able to go on without her, having convinced himself that she would be watching over them.

Ai finally caught up to Batsu to find him standing next to Rai, a confused look upon his face.

"What was that Rai?" he asked

She shrugged her shoulder's looking away from him saying "What was, what?


End file.
